Return the Nations!
by TheObsessedWriter
Summary: I was a normal girl until the nations of hetalia appeared in my world. Now I must return them but they have to live with me and come with me to school in the mean time. This is going to be hell. An ok summary, first fanfic, R&R. Also known as ItalyGirl58, changed my penname.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, ****this is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy it. I came up with this when I was bored in my biology class but anyways I think it is pretty good. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia even though i wish I did. T-T**

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOUGE**

You could say my life changed when I ran into, and met all of them. I was no longer a normal high school girl making good enough grades, but someone who was trying to return all of the nations of Hetalia to their world.

To help you better understand what I mean, I will have to explain from the beginning. My name is Kelly, a normal name for someone not so normal. Now that you know who I am, let me explain what happened...

I was at school, 4:13pm, waiting for the bell to ring and the weekend to start. A normal day, I was pretty decent in school, made mainly Bs and Cs in my classes. My schedule was biology, world geography, algebra,A/V production, dance, theatre, and english. Now it was 4:14pm, only a minute left, I usually walk home even though I have a car. I mean I shouldn't get lazy for the easy way out.

I live with my mom, dad, and little brother who doesn't seem like my brother because he is hardly home. He always is with his friends, even during the week and my dad and mom I hardly hang with because of their jobs. They work night jobs so, they have to sleep during the day to stay awake later.

So, I have the house to myself all the time and I've been bored lately, wanting to do something exciting. All I do is homework, watch tv, and draw pictures to fill in the time during the day while I am at the house. The bell rang, waking me up from my day dreaming and telling me to get the hell out because school is over. So, I grabbed my backpack and black binder that had many papers sticking out and walked out the door of my classroom.

A/N: Well this is just the beginning, and I get to run into a certain loud, glasses-wearing blonde in next chapter. Guess who. Its America! Also sorry this is short but the chapters length will vary. Please review.


	2. America, you're here?

_This is going to be a long story but I hope you all like it. Please Read and Review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia but I do own this story_

**CHAPTER 2: AMERICA, YOU'RE HERE?**

I was walking down the street passing all the cars of students and adults, and was being passed by many student bikers on their way home. This was normal for me because I walk home after school everyday since I live so close.

I was walking along the school fence listening to the conversations of the people behind me. I was getting annoyed 'just because you're outside doesn't mean you need to be loud' I thought to myself. My walk home would be about thirty minutes so, if these people are going to behind me most of time I would go insane.

I was about to turn around and yell at them 'for the love of god just SHUT UP!' but my attention was drawn to a sudden laugh. I froze thinking that the laugh that I heard was familiar, like from America from Hetalia. That couldn't be possible so, I looked around to find the source.

Then my eyes spotted a blonde young man looking confused. He was trying to get the attention of people that were walking around him, but they ignored him. Typical people. I need to get over there before he wanders off because he doesn't belong here, he belongs in the world of Hetalia. So, I looked both ways before crossing the street and rushing to the american who looked like he was glad to see me. He had all of America's physical traits, his messy blonde hair, his sky blue eyes covered with glasses he called 'Texas'.

He wore a white t-shirt and his famous bomber jacket and jeans so, that meant that he looked like America but did he have his personality? "Thank god dude! I thought that no one was going to help the hero! I am so lost, and heros don't get lost!" He said loudly. Yeah that was definatly America's voice and personality. "So, can you explain like where I am?" America asked.

Before he knew what was going on, I grabbed him by the wrists and made a run for my house. That must have surprised him, bet he didn't expect me to react like that. "Hey what are you-" He started to say, but I cut him off. " I will explain once we get to my house!" I practically yelled at him. I'd say we reached my house in like eight minutes, considering we ran and I pretty much dragged him all the way too.

I bet my brother was with his friends so, I knew the house was empty. When we finally reached my front door, I took out my house key and unlocked the door. It was dark and cold at first, but was soon brightened up by an attack of a furry animal. My dog jumped on me everytime I came home, that was her greeting. She was a friendly dog, the only thing she didn't like was other dogs. Josie, my dog, got off me and wandered over to the american who was with me.

After about ten seconds, Josie and America became quick friends. I threw my school stuff on the couch and went to the kitchen. I was followed by America and as I turned on the lights America asked, "Ok, will you explain what the heck is going on?" I had a feeling he was going to ask that soon. " I guess its time to explain. My name is Kelly and to get straight to the point, you somehow ended up in my world."

After I said that, he sure looked confused. "You see, you are in my world which is like yours except we don't have personifications of the nations, and yes I know about the nations so, don't worry. You somehow left your world and came into mine, do you have a theory how?" I asked him. "No I don't, but I bet I wasn't the only nation. I'm sure that the others must have come with me." Wait did I hear that right? Is he meaning all of the nations? That's like a lot! "I don't know how to send you back, but that can wait until we find all the countries." I said to him. I could tell that he was shocked about how he ended in another world, but that soon disappeared. "HAHAHA! Good thing you have a hero to help you look!"

That was out of the blue, but that was to be expected of him, he IS America after all. "Ok you can stay with me. My parents could care less since they are barely around. So, tomorrow we will begin our search." I said. I was glad this started on a weekend and not on a school day. I mean it, this is going to be stressful. I have to find all these nations. Whatever. I wanted to do something exciting and this is what I get. A search for a lot of noisy nations.

Anyways, I showed where America would be staying which was upstairs in a guest bedroom beside my room. I even lent him my old laptop to use for searching the others and also as entertainment until I could put a tv in the room. I headed back downstairs and into the kitchen to start making dinner.

I was used to making my own dinner because my mom and dad always had to work late. When I was cutting up chicken, I noticed that my brother still wasn't home. It was 6:32pm, meaning that he would be staying at a friends house for the weekend. After the chicken was done, I waited for it too cool a little before serving. I walked towards the living room where America was watching tv. I sat on the other couch than the one that America was on and had a piece of paper and pencil in my hands.

I started writing and was then asked "What are you doing?" By America. I knew he would be curious. "I am writing down all the names of the countries that we need to find. See? Right now you are the only one crossed off with a check." I explained to him. "It would make sense that I would be found first since I'm the hero." He responded. That was so like him to say that. "Well, come and eat." I said as I got up.

America soon followed since he was starving like he always is. The entire time we discussed how to find the others and all I knew that everybody had to be in Austin, Texas. I don't know why, but I sensed it. After dinner, I decided to go to bed because I was tired from all the excitement of the day. I headed to my room and so did America and we both entered and closed our doors. I changed into my night clothes which were an over-sized red t-shirt and shorts. I turned off my lights and fell asleep instantly on my bed.

I wonder who the next country would be?

A/N: Another chapter! well the next one involves three countries, germany, china, and japan. yay! well please review


	3. Why three?

_hey, well here is chapter 3. Please read and review._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia but I do own this story._

**CHAPTER 3: WHY THREE?**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm on my phone, and had quickly turned it off because I didn't want to wake the sleeping nation in the room over. I turned to my phone which said that it was 7am so, I decided to clean my room to pass time. First I made my bed and went to picking off the stuff on my floor. Then I remembered that I had left my backpack downstairs so, I quietly went down.

As I was walking, a sudden realization hit me. When I do find the nations, like hell am I going to leave them at my house by themselves. Which means they are going to have to come with me everywhere, meaning school. Damn. All of them in my classes. At one time. 'Oh god just kill me now' I thought. I just dragged myself back up the stairs thinking school and nations put together equals my suicide.

When I made it back to my room, I decided not to take a shower so, I changed out of my night clothes and into some new ones. I wore a plain white t-shirt, a red vest that was buttoned and black skinny jeans. After I was done changing, I grabbed my laptop and headed back down the stairs. I wasn't feeling very hungry today so I skipped breakfast and had already brushed my teeth. Once in the living room, I turned on and logged onto my laptop to begin my research. My password was 'aspire' which was also written on the border of the screen.

I checked my email which had two new messages in the inbox: one from my friend Katie and the other from... my friend Savanah's mom. Katie's email read: 'Hey! Haven't seen you in like forever. We need to meet up soon and catch up'. That makes sense, I haven't talked to her in like, a month and a half. I didn't bother reading what the other message said because I already knew what it was going to say.

So, I logged off my email and went for the search bar typing in 'recent fights in Texas'. I guessed that the nations would panic when they started to wonder where they were and would probably start fighting. Except Italy, who would probably surrender or run away.

Only one new report came up and it said something about three men starting a fight with civilians. The people were just asking for some answers to where they were but when an innocent man refused to tell, a fight started. It said that the one who started it was a german male, blonde with blue eyes. He was accompainied by a raven haired japanese man with brown eyes and a brown haired chinese man with brown eyes.

Well thank you news reporter for telling me which nations they were.

I kept reading about how the police were called in to restrain them and take them to the police station. Also, they are currently being held and are refusing to communicate. Perfect. This means I could get them out and have four countries now.

I closed my laptop, now happy and remembered that America would be hungry so, I got out my ingredients. I took out eggs, bread, bacon, and juice, but I was still not feeling hungry at all. As I began cooking the bacon and eggs, I could hear running coming down the stairs and the appearence of a starving american and dog. Josie must have stayed in his room last night, becoming friends with him. America was dressed in his usual clothes, 'must have changed them when he smelled food because I know I gave him night clothes to sleep in'.

"I'm starving! Is the food ready yet?" America practically screamed in my ears. I responded, "Its almost done, wait like FIVE MORE MINUTES!"

He smiled at me and took a seat at the kitchen table, and I handed him a plate full of eggs, toast. and bacon with a glass of juice. He happily took the food and began stuffing his face as if he hasn't seen food in years. When he was done (took like two minutes) we went back to the living room. "I think I might have found where Germany, Japan, and China are so, I think we should head over there before they cause trouble" I said to America. 'Hell, they already caused trouble!' I thought to myself.

"Really? Dude thats like awesome! Now I won't be the only one here because the hero should never be alone." He said. "Hey! I'm also here too! Don't forget that!" I said angerly because who wouldn't be if they were suddenly forgotten. No way am I going to become Canada. So, we put on our shoes and began out the door, on our way to the police station.

Only one thought crossed my mind, and that was that why did three have to come at the same time? I mean, its already going to be hard enough to convince them to let one of them out, but three? Great.

As if I don't already have to come up with enough excuses. And with that, America and I got in my car and started backing out of the drivway.

A/N: The next chapter is the meeting of the three nations. What will happen when I get back to the house (with Germany, Japan, and China of course) and pass out, having to relive a painful memory. Please review!


	4. Why did you leave me?

_This is the chapter that gets a little sad but holds an important event that will affect the nations when more get involved _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia but I do own this story so please read and review...thank you_

**CHAPTER 4: WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?**

We had finally reached the police station, I was worried about how the nations would react, but that didn't stop me. I also had America with me so, he would be able to convince them about the problem. Even though they hate America, they would trust him more than a stranger that they had just met. I walked in the police station demanding to see the three men at once. I was familar with a lot of people, even with the police so, they knew that they would listen to me. Officer Jeremy, one of the new rookies showed me the way to the cell and I had told America to stay outside until I needed him.

I was allowed in to see three men in one cell, all glaring at me. "Hello you three" I said to start a conversation. " We do not wish to speak with you so, go away aru" China had said rudly. I understood why, but just to be mean I said, "Oh if thats how you're going to talk to me than I guess you don't need to see your friend America then. Come on America lets go since these three don't want to be bothered." This caught their attention. They had all practically gotten off their feet to try and stop me from leaving. "Wait! Are you saying that America-san is here?" This time Japan spoke out. Of course I had to reply "Yes he is but since you seem to not-" I was suddenly cut off by a german now speaking "Get him out here now, we wish to see him."

I smiled at how they were begging to see America so I called him in so they could speak with the young man. "America!" They all sighed in relief seeing the young nation's face. "Hey dudes! So glad we found you." America said seeing all their faces. "America, what is going on?" Germany asked him. "Don't worry! Everything will be explained once we get you guys out of here" America repied to the German's question. I nodded and left the room and walked to the head police officer.

I had explained that they were my friends from across the world coming to visit me and that they got confused about what happen and panicked. I made it sound so convincing that they believed me so, they released them and we had all gotten in my car. On the entire way back, America told them all about what happened. It took awhile of coonvincing it was true but they believed it. So, we had arrived back at my house and were now inside dicussing on how to find the others. I took out my list and crossed of Germany, Japan, and China so, now I have found four nations.

I left them in the living room and head back to the kitchen to start making lunch for all of us, but I started feeling dizzy. Then I was hanging on to everything I could, but missed the edge of a countertop. I fell forward landing on the hard, wood floor board and had passed out from the impact. All of the nations immediatly got up and ran to where I was, "What happened?" Germany said.

"That doesn't matter at the moment, we must get her to the couch for her to lay down." Japan said. China helped him carry me to the living room and Germany got a wash cloth and some water. Though for me, I wasn't happy that now I have to be cared for since we need to find all the others...

As I was trying to stay awake, I couldn't do it anymore and everything faded to black...

I woke to the sounds of screaming and the heat of fire, and the site of a car crash. The one that took the life of my best friend, the one who was almost like a sister. I saw the the two cars smashed into each others, the paramedics rushing to the scene, the blood covered body of my friend on a stretcher. Why? Why her? I was on my knees, holding my head in my hands, crying and wishing that this never happened.

It was a simple get together...

I couldn't take it, I ran from the place and kept running no matter who was in my way. It was as if I had become blind to the world, I didn't know where my legs were taking me, but I knew that I would regret it. After awhile of running, my legs gave out, and I found my self in field not to far from Savanah's house. She loved this place, it held all different kinds of flowers, but only held a small patch of white roses all together.

I didn't want to be here. Not now. I tried to get up, but couldn't find the strength to do so. There was nothing I could do to bring her back now, I knew that she was dead the moment I saw her on the stretcher. There was nothing I could do. Nothing I could do. Nothing.

So, I just stayed there, feeling all the life I had in my eyes leave me with the tears that went down my face. I will just stay here and hope that no one will find me. I looked up to see the night filled sky and hear the distinct voices of people getting near. I could make out some of the things they said.

"Are you sure she is here?"

"Hopefully..."

"Hey I see someone!"

"There she is!"

I didn't even bother to look and see who came, but I knew I was being lifted by what I thought were paramedics. That didn't matter because all I could feel was nothing. I woke up to the white room of a hospital and to the voices of my parents and a doctor talking about my condition or something.

"I am sorry to say that your daughter has entered a serious depression. It will be a miracle if she is ever able to find her way out and be the same again." A doctor has said. I could hear the sounds of my mother crying and praying in between sobs.

After a few months, I was able to leave the hospital and I even acted like myself, but that was all fake to stop my parents from worrying. I attended the funeral and put one of the white roses with Savanah to be buried with her. I said my final goodbyes with my other two friends Maya and Katie. I had mentally cut my self off from the world, but acted as if I was fine.

A/N: Sad? Anyways this will be important later in the story but next chapter we will begin our search for Italy. And I am sorry if any characters will be OoC. Please review!


	5. Italy!

_Hello, making more chapters! Yay! This one is when we start looking for N. Italy because we all know he can't live without Germany._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just this story. _

_America: What are you doing dude?_

_Me: Just explaining how I don't own Hetalia. Here read this piece of paper_

_America: Ok... Please read and review. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 5: ITALY!**

"Wait, don't leave!" I yelled as I sat up in what felt like a bed. I looked around to find that I was back in my room and that it was now night outside. Wasn't it noon a minute ago? What happened?

I got off my bed and checked the time on my clock on the wall that said 11:49 pm, I was out cold for almost twelve hours! I was even still in my day clothes, which means that the nations had carried me back to my room and not my parents. So, I changed into my night clothes and opened my door and walked into the hallway.

All the others must be asleep or so I thought when I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I turned around to see a concerned japanese man, 'Why is he up?' I thought. "What are you doing up Japan?" I asked quickly. "I could say the same for you Kelly-san." He responded calmly. "I woke up a few minutes ago and wondered what happen so, I came out for awhile." I told him.

"I heard you yell in your room, what happened?" Japan asked me. 'Oh crap! I didn't think I yelled that loud!' I panicked. "It was from me falling off the bed since I didn't know where I was." I laughed nervously. I can't let them know about what happened. "Oh ok, if you say so, but let's go back to sleep, after all it's midnight." He said. I nodded in agreement and headed back to my room. I slipped back in my bed and fell asleep again and hoped not to have the nightmare again.

It was soon morning and I jumped out of bed and quickly changed my clothes and dressed in blue jeans and an over-sized red sweator with a white tank top underneath. I grabbed my laptop and ran down the stairs, into the kitchen. This time I ate some crackers because I wasn't very hungry, but I knew that I would have to eat something during lunch. I don't want to pass out again.

We would begin our search for Italy, well actually N. Italy because it would be a bad idea to leave him alone in this world without Germany. I doubt he would be in any articles because he doesn't cause any violence, so the only option is to check all the Italian restraunts in Austin.

As I started typing in the search bar, one by one the nations started coming down the stairs and were shocked to see me. That would make sense because, I mean I did pass out in the kitchen yesterday. "Are you ok, aru?" China asked me. "Yeah I'm fine, it's not like I need to stay in bed all day." I responded.

"But that might be the best idea because you did hit your head on a hardwood floor." Germany said to me, his voice full of concern. "No, I'm fine. Besides we need to find all the others so, they won't get hurt." I told not just him, but to everybody. That seemed to get them to be quiet, but they stilled looked worried.

I looked back at my laptop screen while everybody went and found something to eat. You have got to be kidding me...over fifty restraunts. That's a lot for one person to look through. Which means that I will have to split everybody up, and give them directions on where to go. That wasn't the problem though, the problem was how are we going to communicate with the others?

I started to think about how we would reach each other, then the phone rang. Before anybody could answer it, I grabbed it and hit the talk button. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Kelly! It's me Grace, remember? I haven't talked to you in so long! How have you been? Anything new? Oh guess what! I got a new dog, she's so cute! You need to come over and meet her..." She yelled into the one.

By the time she said hello, the phone was already three feet away from me and I could STILL hear her. This was my friend Grace. She was my loudest friend who could probably tell you her life story in like five minutes. No joke. She would if you asked her and I learned that the hard way. I kept trying to get her to stop talking so I could respond. No, she kept going on and on and on.

The more I tried...and failed, the more frustrated I got. Then I gave up, and let my anger speak for itself. "Will you shut up! Yes it's been forever! Yes I remember you! I've been good, no nothing new! I'm sure she is and I will try to come over! OK!" I yelled into the speaker and hung the phone up. 'Jesus Christ, that girl can talk for a long time about anything.' I thought. "Oh crap! I didn't mean to yell at her!" I said to myself as I grabbed the phone and redialed Grace's number.

While I was dialing her number, I looked back at the nations who now seemed terrified. Why? Well, they did just see me scream to my friend and I was even more mad than Germany when trying to get world meetings back in order. They now knew to never piss me off ever about anything. Grace had picked up again, "Hello?" She asked. "Hey Grace. It's me again. I just want to apologize for yelling at you. I'm sorry." I asked waiting for her answer.

"It's ok. Now what is it that you need? I also know that you didn't call just to say that you were sorry. So, what's up?" She asked. "I need help finding the nations of Hetalia. I have already found four and was about to go find the fifth one, but we need to split up to do so. So, I was wondering if you had any phones to let the nations use to communicate with each other if we find one. I have two phones right now so, that means we will need seven more phones." I told her.

"Why seven? Don't you need only two phones?" She asked. "Well one phone is for me and I want to have a phone for the axis and allies people only." I responded. "Ok! Well, i will be there in a few minutes! Bye-bye!" She said as she hung up, not giving me a chance to say bye.

"Ok, my friend Grace is coming over with some phones that i will give you to keep contact with me. We will be finding North Italy first since he should be easy, i have also printed directions to italian restraunts and directions back to my house. Any questions?" I asked everybody.

"I do Kelly-san. What do we do if we find Italy or any other nations?" Japan had asked me. "If any of you guys find Italy or other countries, then call me and i will call the others. Afterwards we will meet up at my house." I told everybody, and then the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" I screamed to whoever was at the door, probably Grace. Who it was. "Hey i bought phones and added pre-paid minutes since this would be easier. Hope it's ok." She said as she handed me the phones. "Thanks! Hey wait a minute! These all look very specific for each country. Like this one has an american flag on it, and this one has hello kitty on it." I told Grace.

"Yeah! Might as well make them really cool and for each nation, I mean I have watched Hetalia before. I'm sorry I can't stay, but i have to work today. I must be going bye!" Graces said. She walked out the door waving.

"Ok! Well here are all your phones and I will keep the others until we find England, France, Russia, Italy and Canada. So, now we are off to find Italy! Let's go!" I said to everybody as I ran out the door.

"This seems like a lot of work aru." China said.

"I hope the others are fine..." Japan said, full of concern.

"Italy better not be in trouble when we find him!" Germany angerly mutttered to himself.

"I will save them because I'm the hero! I will find you guys!" America loudly yelled.

A/N: Well looks like this is going to be a two part chapter I guess. You'll never guess what kind of trouble Italy is in this time. Please review!


	6. Italy! Part 2

_Me: Yay! Part two of chapter 5! _

_Germany: ..._

_Me: What's wrong Germany?_

_Germany: I'm wondering what type of trouble Italy could be in right now_

_Me: Oh quit worrying, just say what I told you to_

_Germany: Right... ItalyGIRL58 doesn't own Hetalia but does own this story. Please read and review. Enjoy._

**CHAPTER 5: ITALY! PART 2**

It was twenty minutes til noon, which meant that Italy has to be at one of these restraunts by now. I have to at least find him before I have to go back to school because I can't skip school to find the nations. It was Sunday after all. Ugh, I will have to bring them to school with me and they have to go to the same classes and lunch with me.

Ok, time to check Olive Garden which is one the expensive italian places. I have gone through half my list of places to check and he wasn't at any of them. The others haven't called me either and we started at 9:30 am. It's been about three hours, where could he be?

"Ve~ I am sorry! I will pay you back, I promise! Please don't hurt me!" An italian voice yelled out as I walked in. 'Great...What did you get yourself into this time' I thought.

I walked into a scene of an italian on the floor begging not to be hurt, pasta all over the floor, and an angry chef covered with spaghetti sauce. Yeah, it wasn't pretty. Before the chef could yell anymore, I ran up and stood in front of him. "What do you think you're doing young girl? Do you know this man?" He asked me.

"Yeah I do! He's my cousin, and he came from Italy to visit me. I am sorry for whatever he did and I will gladly clean up." I told the man. "Fine! Clean it up and I will forget that this ever happened." He said as he walked away. Wow, that was wierd. I thought he would be more angry than that. Whatever. "Hey! Italy help me clean this up." I said to the scared man. "Huh? How do you know who I am?" Italy asked me. "I am your friend, my name is Kelly. You and all the other nations appeared in my world and I'm helping you find a way back. I already found America, Japan, China and Germany." I reassured the young man.

"Ve~! You found Germany and Japan? Yay! I'm not the only one then. I was really getting scared because I couldn't figure out where I was. I started wandering around but I got hungry so, thats why I came here. I started making pasta like I usually would, but the people here started getting mad. I panicked and somehow made a mess." He laughed while picking pasta noodles off the ground.

We eventually finished and both apologized again about the trouble we caused and left. 'Oh yeah! I need to call the others and tell them that I found Italy.' I thought. I pulled out my cellphone and called Germany, China, Japan and America all at once and put them on speaker.

"Hello aru?"

"Hey!"

"Moshimoshi"

"Hallo?"

"Hey guys it's me! I found Italy and he's with me now so, we can all meet up at my house now. See you soon! Bye!" I quickly hung up because I didn't want to waste the minutes they all had. "Well Italy, let's begin our walk back to my house. All of them have been staying there since I thought that was best. When we get there, we can eat lunch ok?" I asked. "Si!" He replied.

It took us a good hour and a half to reach my house and we could see the others were there also. Italy took off running towards Germany, happy that he was with someone he knew. I walked at a normal pace towards the house and was welcomed by the others. I got out my piece of paper with the list of the names and crossed off Italy.

"So, now that we found Italy who are we going to find next aru?" China asked. "I don't know. First let's eat lunch because I bet we are all hungry now." I laughed.

We went inside and I walked into the kitchen and began to make sandwhiches for everybody. It didn't take long to make so, when I was done, I took all the food and went to the living room. I gave everybody a plate and soon we began munching on our sandwhiches wondering what to do next.

"I think we should just go through the city and look around and maybe ask people. I mean, we already know what they look like so, it shouldn't be hard." I said breaking the silence. I saw that everybody exchanged looks and had all agreed. After we ate, we decided to split up again to begin our search for the others. Before we left, I gave Italy his phone that he would be using to contact me with. It was the colors of his flag and he happily accepted it.

We were now going out again to search for the missing nations, and it was probably going to be akward, wierd, creepy or just plain crazy.

**A/N: Well? We found Italy at least. Next chapter we will hopefully find a few more nations. Anyways please review!**

_(Added by Editor for the last chapter) _**E/N: Yes, Kelly has an editor now. She's just that famous. I kept it mostly the same to perserve the voice of the writer; all I did was capitalize a few lowercase "i"s, and correct a few misspellings such as "Germany angerly mutttered" and "She yelled into the one." Oh, and a bunch of "restraunts".**


	7. Why? Just Why?

_**Me: Yay! We found Italy! We are like totally awesome!**_

_**America: I second that! Who is next?**_

_**Me: I have no idea!**_

_**America: What?**_

_**Me: I do not own Hetalia and please read and review! Enjoy!**_

_**America: Wait! I'm confused!**_

**CHAPTER 6: WHY? JUST WHY?**

I continually wandered around the streets looking and asking people if they saw a young man with wavy blonde hair and violet eyes. Also that he wore glasses and was probably holding a polar bear. No one had seen him which shouldn't surprise me because he never gets noticed by anyone, not even his own brother.

Before we had split up to look for the other nations, we all decided to pick one and look for him or her. America chose England, Japan chose France and that kinda worried me, but he can handle himself. Germany chose Russia because I bet he could handle that and Italy went to go look for his brother, South Italy. China waited at the house because I thought we should find the axis and allies first and I could trust him with that too.

As for me, I went to look for Canada since a lot of people tend to forget him or not even realize that he's like right next to you. Is he that unnoticable? Anyways, no one here seemed to see him so, I might as well try somewhere else then.

I guess I could check the mall, and while I'm there I could pick up a few things. Good thing I have money with me or I would have to maybe wait til next weekend to come to the mall. I ran my way to the local mall which wasn't too far, thank god. I went into every store asking about Canada and still got negative results. Well, guess I could go to a clothing store and choose some clothes for the others to wear. I don't know their sizes, but I can take a close guess and probably be right. When I walked in, I went straight for the boy's clothes and started looking around. I started grabbing the clothes that seem to match their personalities.

America's new clothes would be a couple t-shirts; of course colored red, white and blue, with also some jeans. Japan's clothes would be loose fitting shirts with different manga/anime pictures on them and also some jeans. Germany's clothing would be plain t-shirts in different colors and some jeans. Italy's would be also like Germany's except they would be his flag colors and some even had pictures of pasta on them and jeans also. China's clothes would be some chinese clothing that I had managed to find, similar to his normal clothes.

"Now that I have picked out clothes for them, I need to go check out now then." I said as I turned around. There was someone behind me when I turned so I ran into them while trying to walk. We both hit the ground and were right across from each other. "Oh! I'm sorry-" I started saying but stopped when I saw who it was. "Canada!" I said loudly, thankfully no one heard me.

"I finally found you. Where have you been?" I asked him. He looked up at me and responded with "I have been following you around since you were asking about me, but you move so fast and I could barely keep up." Wow, that made me feel a little bad, but how was I suppose to know? I wasn't moving that fast, was I? Oh well, at least I found him.

"Well now that I found you we can go look for the others, right after I pay for this. Oh yeah! I need you to go pick out some clothes to wear since you're here. Meet me at the register." I told him. I walked away and he started picking out some clothes, which all had the canadian flag on them. 'Probably to help people not confuse him as America since that happens all the time.' I thought. He soon brought the clothes to the cashier and I paid for all of them. It wasn't too bad, but still a little pricey.

He helped me carry the bags until we got to a park where I had to make a call to well, everybody.

"Hallo?"

"Hello aru?"

"Hey!"

"Moshi moshi."

"Ciao"

"Hey guys it's me. I found Canada and he's with me right now. What about you guys? Have you found the people you were assigned?" I asked all of them.

"Yeah! I found Iggy! I also explained everything to him too!" America told me. In the background, I could have sworn I heard 'Stop calling me that, you bloody wanker!' Yeah, he found England, I could perfectly hear his british accent.

"Hai. I found France-san, he actually wasn't hard to find." Japan said. Wow, poor Japan for having to deal with him. "Si! I found Romano and he is with me here now. What do we do now?" Italy asked. "Ja. I am with Russia. What is next?" Germany also asked. I wonder if Germany is alright with Russia, I mean he can get pretty creepy sometimes. "Ok. Now that we found all the people we were assigned, let's all head back to my house and plan what to do next. Bye." I said hanging up.

"Come on Canada, we are heading back to my house where we will also explain to you what's going on." I told Canada while grabbing some bags holding the clothes. It took about an hour of walking to get back to my house and even by the the time we got back, all the others were already there. It wasn't quiet which was to be expected, England yelling at France, Romano yelling at Germany, America calling Russia a communist and Russia saying he wasn't a communist anymore.

'Why? Just why? This is going to be hell. Just hell.' I thought and sighed to myself. "Move aside so I can unlock the door." I told everybody, pushing some out of the way. "Who the hell are you! Telling us what to do!" Romano commented. "I think I'm the one who is helping you instead of ignoring you like most people here." I replied. That shut him up so, I let all of them in and went to the living room just to crash on one of the couches.

All the countries came and sat all around the room and Canada had put the bags right beside the couch I was laying on. "Ok, Germany, Italy, Japan, China and America, I got you guys some new clothes to wear. Hope they fit. As for the others, we will need to go shopping in a few minutes for some clothes for you." I told everyone. "What the bloody hell is going on? Will someone explain please?" England asked. "Germany, you can explain because I need to get a few things from my room." I said to Germany, heading up the stairs.

As I was in my rrom, I could hear all the yelling coming from downstairs and all the pointless arguements too. If this is how they were going to act all the time, then they better prepare for the worst. I sighed and grabbed my wallet, keys, and a sweater. I also took out my list and crossed of Canada, Russia, France, England and Romano.

I walked down the stairs and was at the door. "Everybody let's go! We need to go buy some stuff before it gets to late!" I yelled through the house. Even though I asked, no one came so, I had to call again. The living room wasn't even that far from the door! "EVERYBODY GET YOUR ASSES THROUGH THIS DOOR NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This got their attention because soon they came running through the door, scared for their lives, except Russia who calmly walked the way.

We all got into my car, which was an excursion, a really big car. I know you're wondering 'Why would you drive such a big car?' Well the reason is because I'm the one who has to do all the errands that happen like shopping, my brother and his friends, and all the stuff for school all in one car. Makes sense now right?

As we were driving back to the mall I had been to before, I could hear some quiet arguements in the backseat. Quiet because they didn't want to get their asses kicked by me and wish they didn't piss me off. We soon arrived at the mall and all got out of the car and walked towards the front doors. I took them to where I had gotten the clothes for Germany, Italy, China, America and Canada. I told them to all pick out a weeks worth of clothes since they would all need it.

Eventually they all picked something out and brought the stuff to me since I was the one paying for it all. I paid the cashier the money and handed all the countries their bag of clothes. I looked down at my watch that said it was 8:49 pm. Tomorrow I had school, and it would be the day I would start bringing the countries with me. We all exited the mall and entered my car and I drove back home and it was 9:18 pm now.

I was tired, and so was everybody else. When we got back in the house, Italy went straight to the kitchen to start making pasta. I was glad because that meant that I wouldn't have to make anything tonight, yay! I showed where everybody would be sleeping and explained how we would have to share rooms with the other countries when we find them because I only have so much space.

After the food was done, we all ate it happily since we were all starving. Once we were done eating, we all went upstairs to go to sleep. I went to my room and changed into my night clothes. 'I wonder how tomorrow will turn out? I hope my friends will help out...' I sighed. I got in my after turning off the lights and closed my eyes.

School? This is probably going to be the worst idea ever.

**A/N: The next chapter will be when the countries go to school with me. Yay? Hopefully my friends will help... yeah right. Anyways, please review!**

**Ciao~ for now.**


	8. School Day

**Me: Thank you Silvernight01 for reviewing almost every chapter! You rock!**

**Romano: Why must she review every chapter anyway?**

**Me: Because she cares!**

**Romano: Yeah...thats the reason...**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Romano: ItalyGirl doesn't own Hetalia. Please read and review.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 7: SCHOOL DAY**

I woke up to the alarm on my phone, telling me to get up already. I took the phone and threw it at the wall, knocking out it's battery. I slowly got out of bed and went to my closet to pick out the clothes I would wear today. I chose dark jeans, a yellow tank top, and a red jacket and quickly changed into them. After I changed, I walked out of my room and went to all the guest rooms and woke everybody up, telling them to get dressed already.

I ran down the stairs and started pouring bowls of cereal for everybody since we needed to make something fast so we can make it to school on time. I had to pour ten bowls. Ten! When I finished pouring the milk in all of them, everybody started coming down. Some arguing, some loud, some quiet and some creepy.

"What is going on?" Germany asked me. "You all are coming to school with me whether you like it or not." I told all of them. "Wait a minute! You can't just tell us what to and expect us to agree with it." France objected. "Well you will either agree with me or die right now." I smiled.

"Ok, it looks like we're going to school then." Japan said. "Yeah, and don't worry about actually doing any work because you will be like visitors so, you won't be doing any tests or anything like that." I explained. We all ate our breakfast with a few complaints about having to go to school. Afterwards, I ran back up the stairs and picked up my phone off the ground and put the battery back in. I also grabbed my backpack and headed back down towards the front door.

When I was at the door, I called everybody to get up and come outside. Once outside, I made sure that all of them were out and I wasn't leaving anyone behind.

America, check.

England, check.

France, check.

Russia, check.

China, check.

Canada, check.

Japan, check.

Germany, check.

Italy brothers, check.

Ok, now that everybody is here we can now head our way to school. I knew people would be complaining on how I should take my car to school instead of walking. I felt like walking since it might be easier than being in a closed space. I wonder if it looks weird for me walking being followed by a group of people. Oh, well. After about twenty minutes of walking, and continous fighting, we made it to Anderson High School.

When we walked into the main building, we went straight for the main office to get visitor stickers for the countries. The staff were a little hesitant, but they allowed it. I was walking out the office's doors and realized it was a B-day at school. At school, our schedule is divided into two different days. A-day which my classes were biology, algebra, lunch, a/v production and theatre. B-day which my classes were world geography, algebra, dance, lunch and english.

Why does world geography have to be first? It's already bad enough that I have the countries with me, but now I have to learn about them. Oh great. I turned to the countries who were standing in front of me. "Ok, just to make sure you are safe, you will all use your human names when around other people except for me and my friends who you will meet later. Also you will be coming with me to my classes and I apologize if my teachers make you do something." I told them.

"What do you mean?" England asked me. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." I told him. I checked my watch, 8:53 am. 'I guess I should start heading to class now.' I thought to myself. In world geography none of my friends were in that class with me so, I was by myself. This would give me time to think about how to explain this situation to my friends. Anyways, I started walking to my class with the countries following right behind me. I made it to the classroom which was on the second floor and walked in. The teacher saw me and he was about to greet me until he saw all the countries walk in after me.

My world geography teacher was coach Barron, yes he is a coach and a teacher who likes to call his students by their last names for some reason. "Ms. Hinkle, who are all these people?" Coach Barron asked me. I had a feeling he would notice them, who wouldn't? "Um, they are my friends who I couldn't trust to leave at my house. They will be staying with me for awhile and other people will also be coming too." I told him.

"Is it ok? If they start talking or anything like that, I will find a way to stop them." I asked him. I hope he would say yes because I don't know what I would do then. "Yeah I guess it's fine. They have visitor passes so, it should be ok. Just no trouble." He told me. Yes! Now that this is cleared up, I will have to ask my other teachers about their classes. I went and got my class binder off the shelf that we keep them in and sat in my seat. I told all of them to sit by me since all the chairs around me are usually empty when class starts.

They all took a seat and I noticed that the chairs they took, nobody sat in them. Some people sit on the side of the room where I sit, but most sat on the other side. "What class is this Kelly-san?" Japan asked me.

"This is my world geography class, Japan. And that man over there is my teacher, Coach Barron." I said as I pointed at him. "Coach Barron, these are my friends Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Braginski, Arthur Kirkland, Yao Wang, Francis Bonnefoy, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Kiku Honda, Feliciano Vargas, Romano Vargas and Matthew Williams. Please call them by their first names since that seems easier." I told him.

"Hello aru."

"Hallo"

"Hello sir."

"Hey!"

"Ciao!"

"Yeah, ciao."

"H-hello."

"Bonjour"

"Become one with mother Russia, da?"

I went and hit Russia upon the head and said "Don't say that to my teacher. I don't want him weired out by your creepiness." Who says 'Become one with mother Russia' to a world geography teacher? Seriously. Suddenly the bell rang, signaling for class to start. When I looked up, I saw all of my classmates looking at the countries surrounding me. Wow, this was akward...

I was trying my best to ignore them and focus on the teacher, but it still felt wierd being noticed by everybody. After an hour and a half of class, the bell rang. Thank god! I quickly gathered my things and walked fast to my next class with the countries following me of course. To algebra, and where I would have to explain the same thing again.

I walked into the classroom and went straight up to my teacher, Mrs. Hall. She also was a coach and a teacher, but I walked up to her and she saw the people behind me. Like coach Barron, she was confused about who these people were. I told her what I told coach Barron, and she understood. All of them said their hellos and I took them to the back and sat with them even though my seat was in the front.

My friend Alex was in algebra with me so, I would have to tell her what happened. I put my backpack under my desk and sighed. I turned to look at the countries who were now arguing, which surprised me that they didn't do that during last class. "Who said you could sit by brother you potato bastard!" Romano yelled at Germany. "Get the bloody hell away from me, you frog!" England yelled at France. "Kolkolkol, this is entertaining, da?" Russia commented.

"Britian dude, you need to chill out bro." America told England. Wow, like that's going to help America. I kept watching this scene until Alex walked through the door. I was so happy to see her, because that meant I wouldn't be alone with these insane people. It felt like China, Canada, Germany and Japan were the only sane people in the whole group. When I was about to walk to Alex, she was suddenly right behind me saying "I'm everywhere."

Of course I jumped, I should be use to it by now but it's still creepy how she does it. I mean she does it when she sees me in the hallway and when I'm at the library. "God. Why must you always do that?" I asked her. "Just because I can." She replied. I started to explain about what happened and what I need to do. As soon as I was done talking, the bell rang, telling class to start. I went back in my seat and pulled out my sketchbook and began drawing.

I always never pay attention in this class, but somehow manage to pass this class by some means. On the blank paper, I started drawing the rose that I knew so well. I remembered every detail of it, I always had an artistic talent. Though I never showed it to anyone except my family and closest friend. Now, shes gone and all I have left are the old memories of her.

As I was drawing, I guess I didn't notice my expression turn sad, full of sorrow, grief and guilt. I mean it was my fault that she died right? Yeah, of course it was! "Hey, are you ok Kelly?" Italy had asked me. I snapped out of my memories and answered back with, "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired from yesterday."

Well, it was a little true. Even though I said I was fine, that didn't stop Italy from worrying but he decided not to ask me any questions about it. Which I was glad about. I stopped drawing for now and had put my sketchbook away. I was so freakin' tired! I felt like I was going to fall asleep any minute. I think I did fall asleep actually because before I knew it, I heard the bell go off. My eyes opened immediately and I looked at the clock that was on the wall. It read 12:16 pm so, now I have to go to dance.

Wait. Dance. Girls. France. Put those all together and now you have to go blindfold and tie up France. When all the countries and I were making our way to the gym. "Hey Russia. I need a favor. Can you tie up and blindfold France for me?" I whispered to the russian.

"Da." He responded smiling. Wow, that's not creepy at all. I pointed where all the countries should go and they followed the directions I gave them. After that, I went into the locker room to change into my dance clothes; black loose-fitting pants and a black t-shirt with Anderson Dance on the front. When I finished changing, I went into the dance gym which I had to go through the gym first. What I saw when I walked in almost made me laugh out loud.

What I saw was a tied up and blindfolded France on the ground and all the other countries wearing dance clothes. That's right, the axis and allies wearing the required dance wear. "Hahahaha, oh my god! W-what are y-you wearing? Heheheh!" I asked all of them, trying to contain my laughter. Yeah, I wasn't doing a good job.

"Shut up you laughing idiot!" England told me. "I'm sorry it's just-hahaha, you look so funny!" I managed to say before going back into laughter. I went to go put my backpack up against the wall, still snickering. I mean, wouldn't you? When I had managed to calm down a little, I asked "Ok, why are all of you wearing those clothes?" I asked them.

Germany, America and Romano were wearing red sweat pants and black anderson dance shirts. England, China, Japan, Canada and the Italy brothers were wearing the same clothes as me. "Apparently, your dance teacher? She made us change into these clothes even after we explained what we were doing here and that we were with you." Germany told me.

"Well I guess that those of you who are dressed out will have to dance with the class. Ivan you will have to make sure Francis doesn't get untied and stays over on the side." I told Russia. He just nodded his head and dragged France to the left side of the room and sat on the floor. "Wait! Why am I tied up in the first place?" France asked as he was being dragged. "It's to protect the innocence of all girls in this room!" I yelled to him.

"Ve~ What going on Ger- I mean Ludwig?" Italy asked Germany. "Well Feliciano, it looks like we are going to have to survive the world of dance." Germany said followed with a sigh. "At least we're doing hip hop. It could be worse." I told everyone.

"How the hell could it be worse!" Romano yelled at me. I just smiled and replied with "We could be doing ballet or dances that involves partners."

"I have to agree with her on that aru." China said. Everyone agreed with him on thankfully not having to do ballet or dance with partners. Soon all the slow changers came into the room and just stared at the nine men in the room. "Ok girls, get into role call lines so I can take attendence." Mrs. Campbell said. We all got to our spots and since I was in the last row, there was space by me. So, all the countries made their way to sit by me and the girls in the class jusst stared in our direction.

'Is it really weird to have new people in class?' I mentally sighed to myself. "Ok, girls. We will be having a few people in our class for a little while so nothing will change. Now please introduce yourselves." Mrs. Campbell said to the nine men.

"My name is Kiku Honda and I am from Japan."

"Hey dudes! I am Alfred F. Jones!"

"Hello aru. I am Yao Wang and I am from China aru."

"Hi. My name's Matthew Williams and I'm from Canada."

"Ciao~ My name is Feliciano Vargas and I'm from Italy!"

"Ciao. I'm Romano Vargas, Feliciano's older brother and I am also from Italy."

"Hallo. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and I come from Germany."

" Hello, I am Ivan Bragkinski and I am from mother Russia, da."

"I wish I could see you, but bonjour my name is Francis Bonnefoy and I come from France."

"Hello. My name is Arthur Kirkland and I am from England."

I also didn't have any friends in dance class, but I danced pretty well. After they had introduced themselves, we began our warm up. Germany, England, Romano, Japan all felt uncomfortable having to dance in a room of girls. America, Canada and China were trying their best to dance, but didn't care about who they were dancing in front of. And Italy...he was confused on what was going on. After the warm up, we all had to sit in front of the mirrors because we had a quiz on a dance we learned.

The countries didn't have to worry about that because they weren't here when we were learning it, but I was. So, a group of people got called to dance and would preform and come sit back down while another group got called. A lot of people got called until it was my turn which sucked. The reason: the teacher forgot how many she called up so, I had to go by myself. Lucky me.

I got up and walked to the center of the room and waited for the music to start. The music suddenly began and I started to dance. I took the first steps and did each move at the right time. I made each moment like it should be and even did the part where I had to bend backwards correct. Then I did the last step and the song completed itself.

All my peers clapped like they would for everyone, but the countries looked surprised that I could dance like that. By the time we recieved the grade we got for our dance, it was time to dress out. I went back to the girls' locker room after I grabbed my backpack.

I changed back into my clothes I was wearing before and walked out the door and saw all the countries waiting for me.

"Since when could you dance like that Kelly-san?" Japan asked me.

"Ve~ Yeah, it was really good!" Italy commented.

"I guess since I started taking dance two years ago. Its nothing big. Anyways, it's time for lunch in five, four, three, two, one." I said.

_Riiiiiinnnngggg._

There's the bell. Time to meet up with my friends in the cafeteria and tell them about well, the countries. Even though that might not be the best idea considering what my friends are like. The dance gym wasn't far away from the cafeteria so, I- I mean _we_ were there in like, two minutes. We also decided to untie France before we made it to the cafeteria.

I walked over to where my friends and I usually sit and motioned the others to come over to where I was. All of them had made a lunch of some sort before we left for school except me. While the countries were pulling out something to eat, Japan asked "Kelly-san? Don't you have a lunch?" After he asked that, all the others looked up at me.

"Yeah, but my friends share their lunch with me all the time so, they won't mind me asking." I said to all of them. Before they could object about how I need to remember to pack a lunch, my friends Erin, Olivia, Grace came and sat at the table. Alex went to the lunch line to go buy her lunch.

As she sat down, Erin started freaking out at England and France arguing about England's cooking. Erin is a big fan of England and France pairing so, she kept watching them as she ate her lunch. Olivia instantly went to Romano and easily became friends which was kinda weird. Eventually I managed to get the attention of Olivia, Erin and Grace and told them about how I found America and how it led to finding them all and that I need to find a way to return them back to their world. After my long explaination, Alex came back with food and sat beside Olivia.

"Ok, whenever you guys have free time, start looking for other nations and if you do find them please contact me and bring them over to my house." I said to all of my friends. They all agreed and we continued our conversation about who was going to find who. Then in no time, the bell rang and lunch was over. Time to go to the last class of the day: english.

I had to walk all the way from the cafeteria to the third floor where my english classroom was. Nothing much happened in that class except reading a book that we checked out to read for the six weeks. We did a journal entry and it was a free write so, it was easy to do. I was reading a book called Cloaked.

It must have been very interesting because I was really into and when I looked at the clock and saw that it was five minutes before 4:15 pm. I packed up my book in my backpack and took my journal and put it in a bin that holds the class journals for each class. When I was walking back to the desk I was sitting in, all the countries were talking about their normal stuff. I picked up my stuff and leaned against the desk waiting for the bell.

All of them got up and followed me down the stairs as we made our way outside the building. And so, we began our walk back to my house filled with conversations about how much fun school was and the akwardness of dance class.

It took about twenty minutes to get back and I was glad that school was over for the day because I'm exhausted and I don't know why. Who knows. It doesn't seem that bad right now so, I guess I have nothing to worry about. All of us went into the room where everybody hangs out or more known as my living room. We all hung out and China decided to make dinner for all of us. I'm glad that we are all taking turns making dinner because I totally don't want to make dinner every night.

It soon became night and I changed my clothes quickly and practically pass out onto my bed. Man was I tired, but at least I can finally sleep now. 'Good night nations' I mentally said to everyone.

**A/N: This was a chapter I was determined to make and I did! I'm so awesome! Now I get to make the next chapter. Please review! Thank you, until next time.**

**Ciao~**_**for now**_


	9. Search

**Me: This is getting so exciting!**

**Italy: Yeah it is!**

**Me: You have no idea what going on do you?**

**Italy: No I don't!**

**Me: Just say what I told you.**

**Italy: Ok! ItalyGirl58 doesn't own Hetalia, please read and review! Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 8: SEARCH**

It was finally the weekend again, and all of my friends would be coming over to help me search for nations at noon. I remembered when we agreed to do this in a conversation at lunch on wednesday.

*flash back*

_"Ok, so we all agree to meet at my house and begin our search for the nations?" I asked all my friends. They all nodded their heads in agrrement. "When you all come over at noon on saturday, I will give you a list of the countries that you will be finding. Also, I will pair you up with two or three countries to help you look." I said._

_As I was talking, Olivia had walked over to England. "Hey England, do you have any food with you?" She asked him. "Yeah, do you want some?" He asked her. When she said yes, England pulled out one of his scones from a bag he had. She took it and threw it right back at him and England said, "What the bloody hell was that for?"_

_"Like hell I would eat your damn poison, you call scones!" She told him. "There's nothing wrong with them!" England told her. "I would have to agree with her, Angleterre." France said as he suddenly joined in on the conversation. "Who the hell asked you, frog!" England responded. Olivia walked away, looking happy that she started an arguement which isn't hard to do with those two. She then rejoined the conversation we were having._

*End of flash back*

I got out of bed and changed into shorts and a red tank top since the news said it was going to be hot today and we were going to be outside running around. I went downstairs and left the nations to sleep in while I went and ate breakfast. I just felt like we were going to find a lot of people today.

When I had finished eating, I decided to write down all my friends' names and who was going with each person. Which wasn't too hard because I had four friends helping me, I would have six but my other two friends go to a different school. It would be easier with the friends from the school I go to.

I don't know why, but I felt like something bad was going to happen. Maybe to one of my friends? I don't know. Now wasn't the time to think about that so, I checked to make sure I had everything that I would need. My phone, my list of countries that need to be found and my determination.

I checked my watch and it read 10:33 am, just have to wait an hour and a half. After about five minutes, everybody came down one by one.

I sat in the living room and was on my laptop checking my email since I haven't in awhile because I've been busy with...you know. I had four messages: two from Katie, one from Maya and one from Savanah's mom. I sighed, knowing that I would have to check them. I opened Maya's first:

_'Hey. I hope you're doing well because I haven't heard from you recently. Don't forget about May 26th. We'll be there, please come for her.' _It read. I closed it and then went to Katie's two messages and read them:

_'Hey are you ok? You haven't said anything to me or Maya.'_

_'Hey, just wanted to remind you about May 26th. Are you coming?' _

That what Katie had sent me and it was similar to Maya's messages. I closed it too and finally had to open the final message which I could already tell what it would say. I didn't want to but I had to. I opened the email sent by Savanah's mom:

_'I don't even know why I send these emails to you. Why do I even talk to you since it was your fault my only daughter died. I hope you don't forget that. If she never became friends with you in the first place, she could still be alive or you would be the one dead in her place. You better not be at her grave on May 26th, you don't deserve to be there.' _

That really hit me hard. She was my best friend, why wouldn't I be there? May 26th was the day she died, the last time I saw her. May 26th was tomorrow, so I was going to be there whether she likes it or not.

I closed my laptop and took a deep breath, trying not to cry in front of everybody. After they all ate, every country went upstairs to change. I stayed down and waited for my friends to arrive at the front door which should be any moment.

While the others were getting dressed, the doorbell rang and went over to answer it. My friends Olivia, Erin, Alex and Grace were waiting for me. I let them in and asked if they all had their phones with them so, if needed I could call them. They all said yes and we walked into the living room and I told them to all seperate.

They all stood in a different corner of the room, then the nations started to come down. All of them stood confused about where to go and I said, "Ok, I have a list about who is going with you and who you are looking for. In Olivia's group there will be the Italys and you will be looking for Spain and Prussia and please don't kill yourselves." I told them as they all huddled up together.

"Next is Erin's group which consist of England and France who will be looking for Switzerland and Liechtenstein." I said to them. "Why in god's name do I have to go with him!" England yelled, pointing at France. "You hurt my feelings mon Angleterre." France responded. "Look, Erin wanted both of you in her group so, deal with it!" I yelled at them.

"Alex's group is Japan and China, and you guys will be looking for Hong Kong and South Korea." I said to them. "Grace's group will be Russia and Germany who will be searching for Norway and Iceland." I told them.

"And finally my group will be America and Canada and we will be looking for Austria and Hungary. I chose America and Canada because I can tolerate America and I am the only one to notice Canada. So, if any of you find them or anything else call me. Now let's go." I told all of them dragging along America and Canada.

We all went different ways and started our search. "Ok dudes, since I'm the hero, you guys can back me up and I will lead!" America said. "How about we all look together like we're suppose to and you listen to me?" I asked.

"But that's boring!" America complained. I mentally sighed and thought, 'Maybe I should have chosen someone else as my partner instead of America.'

"Where should we look first?" I asked the two boys. "I know! We can get a superhero who can find them with his tracking powers!" America said.

"Or we could check shops where there are pianos." Canada had whispered.

"Whoa! When did you get here Canadia?" America asked.

"My name's Canada and I've been here the entire time." Canada said in his quiet voice. "Good idea Canada, let's check the piano shops first." I told him. So, we started heading to all the closest piano stores that I knew of. We checked most of them but had found nothing, but there was still a few more left. As we went to the next one, it was a really big store and there was many rooms.

We had to find one of the staff working here and give them a description of Austria. As we walked around, we found an older gentleman and walked up to him. "Excuse me sir. Have you seen a man walk in here with brown hair, violet eyes and wearing glasses?" I asked him, hoping he would say yes.

"Would he possibly be wearing clothes that are white and purple?" He asked us. 'That does sound like something he would wear.' I thought to myself. So, I nodded to him and he led us to a room where we could hear music playing.

He let us in and closed the door behind us, giving us privacy which I was glad about. "Yo, Austria dude! We found you after looking over fifteen different stores!" America said loudly. "Hmm? America? What are you doing here?" Austria asked, stopping his playing of the piano.

"We've been trying to find you, since you asked." I told him. Before I could continue talking, America had ran over there to explain what was going on. I sighed out loud and noticed that Canada was standing right beside me instead of over with America.

After about ten minutes of America's explaining (also known as talking very loud) we managed to convince Austria about him in a different world other than his own. We all left the building and and also told him how we were looking for Hungary too. We had been walking around for awhile until I got a phone call from Grace saying that they had found Iceland.

That meant we had found two more countries and so I pulled out my list and checked off the the two countries Austria and Iceland. "Cool, thanks for calling." I told her as I hung up. Before I could put my phone up, Alex sent me a text saying:

_'We found Hong Kong. Just letting you know.'_

Ok, I guess we have found three countries. As I was crossing of Hong Kong, my name was being called and I turned around to see Erin and her group come over. I noticed how they found both Switzerland and Liechtenstein, who were following behind them.

"Hey. You found Switzerland and Liechtenstein already?" I asked Erin. "Yeah, it was easy because Switzerland had already found Liechtenstein before we could so she was already with him. We found Switzerland about to shoot someone for talking to Liechtenstein." She told me.

Of course that's how you found them. I checked the two countries off my list and I decided to call Olivia about her progress. The phone rang about two times and was in mid-ring when she picked up.

"Hey it's me. Have you found Spain or Prussia yet?" I asked her. "Yeah, we found Spain and we have also found Prussia who is very annoying." She responded. Wow, I feel sorry for making her find Prussia. "Oh ok. Well let's all meet up for lunch at my house since we have too much people to go out. Bye." I said to her before closing my phone.

I told everyone that we would be heading back to my house for lunch and that we would meet the others there too. We began walking back with all of them following me while talking to each other.

It didn't take long and we were there in no time. When all of us got there, we went inside and went to the living room. Italy volunteered to make lunch since he's, you know, Italy. I call this search a success because we found so many.

"I say we rest for the remainer of today and I will reassign more countries for each group, got it?" I asked everybody.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

The entire day we talked to each other, getting to know each person better than we already did because they were going to stay together for awhile. Eventually my friends had to leave and return to their homes and we said our goodbyes. It was 8:00 pm when they left so, we stayed downstairs for a little bit longer until all of them wanted to go to bed.

They all went upstairs and I was the one to stay behind. After I made sure all of them were asleep which was at 10:49 pm, I put my shoes back on and went out the back door to stay quiet. All I had with me was my phone and the clothes I was wearing today.

I ran down the streets at a normal pace and was making my way to the cementary that my friend Savanah was buried in. As I was running, the skies started to sprinkle then turned into pouring. That didn't stop me and I made it at 11:55 pm, just in time. I walked up to the grave that had 'Savanah Booth, a dear friend and loved daughter' carved into it.

I hadn't even realize that I was crying, maybe because the rain covered that. I couldn't even stand anymore, my legs gave out beneath me and I fell to the ground. When I was on the ground, I couldn't look at the grave anymore.

As I was crying, I didn't hear the person who was walking towards me from behind. Who had a knife in one hand and was ready to get me. The one thing that let me know they were there was that they stepped on a twig which snapped.

I turned around quickly to see the person, the woman. "You're-" I was cut off as she lunged toward me.

*At my house*

Russia had gotten up, wakened by the lightning that crashed loudly. He walked out of the room he had been staying in and passed my room, he noticed that I wasn't in it. He walked down the stairs to check and see if I was there which I wasn't. He walked back to the room he was in and that China also shared with him.

"China. Kelly is gone, she isn't in her room." He said as he woke the tired chinese man. "Did you check downstairs too aru?" He asked. "Da. She wasn't there either and I don't think she is in the house." He responded back. "What aru!" China asked surprised.

That seemed loud enough to wake all the other nations and himself too.

"What is the hell going on here!" Germany yelled.

"Yeah moi needs his beauty sleep" France chimed in.

"Shut up France!" England yelled at him.

"What's going on guys?" America asked.

"Yes please explain China." Japan said.

"Ve~ Germany what is going on?" Italy asked.

"Ok, Russia told me that Kelly has gone missing and isn't anywhere in the house aru. What should we do aru?" China asked everybody. After hearing that I was missing, everyone started asking questions. "Everyone calm down! I think we need to go out and look for her, she couldn't have gotten far. We'll split up, now go wake the others because we don't need them freaking out to see that we are gone too." Germany instructed.

England followed the instructions and went to go get the others. As all of them walked in, Germany divided the countries in groups, "England and France will be group one. China, America, Russia will be group two. Me, Italy and Japan will be group three. Switzerland, Canada and Liechtenstein will stay here in case she comes back. Spain and Prussia will be group four and Hong Kong, Austria and Iceland will be group five. Get in your groups and find her!" Germany told all of them.

After that, they changed into the clothes they were wearing today and went out the door into the rain.

*Back at Cementary*

I was running through the graveyard with blood running down my face and left arm. 'Damnit! Why would she attack me?' I thought as I ran. I was trying to put distance between me and Savanah's mom, Julie. She had managed to cut me on my face just above my eyebrow which bled over my right eye so, it was a little hard to see. The other cut was on my left arm which wasn't deep.

I kept slipping and the rain wasn't making it any easier for me. 'All I wanted was to visit my friend who died on this day and now I'm wanted dead.' I thought to myself. When I had reached the tree line, I stopped because it felt like I had been running forever. Makes sense because I'm being hunted down.

That was my mistake because I was tackled by the insane woman and was thrown to the ground. Before she could try and stab me, I tripped her legs and she fell to the ground. I used this as my chance to escape, but she threw the knife and it hit me in the shoulder. Even though I was in pain, I ran and made it to the streets but was quickly being followed.

I kept running and not noticing my surroundings, but they noticed me. As I ran across the street the group that had America, Russia and China in it saw me. They were about to call out to me until they saw that I was being chased.

They all looked to each other and ran to follow me, but as they were running America pulled out his phone and called Germany. "Hey Germany, it's me America. We found her but it looks like she is being chased. We are near a cementary. Come and find us and can you tell the others?" America asked. "Ja, we'll be there soon. Bye." Germany told him.

After America called Germany, Germany called the others and told them the situation. They all started running, trying to find a cementary. I, on the other hand, had made it to some trees and hid.

It didn't help. I was found by _her_ and was fighting with her. She didn't have her knife because it hit my shoulder and stuck so, I had to pull it out and I threw it across the ground while running. Now we were fighting with whatever was around us. She kept hitting me with sticks and sharp rocks and kept screaming in pain.

The nations could hear me and ran as fast as they could trying to locate the source of the screams. I was still struggling to break free from her hold, but she heard that someone was coming. At that moment, all the nations had arrive at the scene and saw what was happening.

Julie threw me to the ground and when she did that, I had hit my head on a rock which caused me to pass out. It also caused a head wound which started bleeding too. Julie tried to run away, but was caught by all of the nations.

Germany ran over to where I was and checked my head and saw the shape that I was in. He called out for Russia to help carry me to the nearest hospital. America was holding onto Julie to make sure she didn't get away.

When they managed to find one, I was dragged in through the doors and rushed to the emergency room. The police were also called to take away Julie, and all the nations waited for the doctor to come back.

They were all worried, until the doctor came in to tell them my condition. "We have stopped the bleeding and she is also awake now. The only bad news is that she doesn't remember anything from her past except for all of you people." He told them.

"What?" America said after hearing the news. "I am very sorry. She will be able leave tomorrow." He said as he left the room.

All of the nations were shocked. 'How could this happen to her?' They all thought.

**A/N: Yay! Worked on this all day for you information. I think it turned out really good, but thats my opinion. Please review! Thank you!**

**Ciao~**_**for now**_


	10. Don't Forget

**Me: Yay next chapter! I'm so excited!**

**France: **_**Oui**_**, So am I...**

**Me: Get the hell away from me! Run away!**

**France: ItalyGirl58 does not own Hetalia. Please read and review, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 9: DON'T FORGET**

When I woke up, I was so confused. Where was I? I looked around to see that I was in a white room and it was dark outside. It was night time and I guessed that I was in a hospital, but what happened? All I remembered was the countries that I had been looking for, that I need to return to their world. I decided to go back to sleep and hope that I would get answers when I wake up again.

I opened my eyes to the bright light of the morning and looked around my room to find somebody. There was a nurse who looked like she was checking up on me, but she must have noticed me move. "Oh! I see you're awake, how are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Terrible. What happened anyway?" I asked her. "Still don't remember. You will have to ask the people who brought you here." She told me before she had to leave the room. It wasn't long that I was left alone because my room I was in was suddenly barged into by eight countries. The ones that were now in my room were Germany, Italy, Japan, America, China, Russia, France and England. They were shocked that I didn't look as bad as they thought, all I had was my head, arm and shoulder bandaged up. Though I was covered with cuts and bruises that didn't bother me as much as my shoulder and head.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked. "We came to visit you aru." China told me. "Thanks, but can you explain what happened to me? I am confused." I told all of them. It's true. I have been wondering this for awhile and nobody seems to know. "To tell you the truth, we don't know either. You're the only one to know because we arrived to help you at the last minute so, we don't know exactly what happened." Japan explained to me.

Wow, that helps a lot...NOT. All I remember is the countries and they don't even know what happened to make me forget everything else. I sighed to myself and then asked, "Then when do I get to leave from this place?"

"Actually, that's another reason we came here. You are free to leave today so, we can go now if you want." Germany told me. "Hell yeah, I want to leave. I want to get home and try to learn about my life!" I practically jumped out of the bed I was in.

This actually surprised everyone because they didn't think I had energy to jump around, happy to be leaving. I noticed that Italy had a been carrying a bag with him, it probably was some clothes. He handed it too me and I went to the bathroom to change, I changed into jeans and a green shirt, but I did not recognize them as my clothes.

After I changed, I walked out and Italy said, "Ve~ They fit! Yay!" That confused me. "What fits?" I asked him. "The clothes you're wearing. Their mine because I didn't want to go through your stuff so, I just brought my clothes instead." He told me. I told him thanks and went over to the check-out counter to tell them that I was leaving to go back home. They understood and we left the hospital, I noticed that my car was there.

"We drove your car to get here, hope that's ok." Germany said to me. "Yeah, as long as it wasn't Italy behind the wheel." I said with a smile. Germany decided to drive since, well, it would be kind of dangerous for a girl with no memories to be driving or an italian who drives horribly to be driving. We all piled into the car and began our way to my house, I had remained quiet the entire way because I didn't know what to talk about. After a long ride full of akward silence, we had arrived to the house. I didn't know what to expect when I walked through the door so, I took a deep breath and twisted the handle.

The first thing to happen was that I was hugged by four people, who I had no idea were. One was a little taller than me and had long, brown wavy hair and wore glasses. She also had blue eyes and her name was Erin. The next one was the same height as me and had blonde-brown hair and also blue eyes covered with glasses and her name was Olivia. The third person was also the same height as me and had long, curly hair and brown eyes, also wearing glasses and her name was Alex. The fourth person was shorter than me, had short, brown hair, brown eyes and was named Grace.

I felt bad because I didn't know who they were. They kept asking me questions about if I was ok, but worried when I didn't answer any of them. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Alex asked me. "I don't know who any of you people are, I'm sorry." I told her. They all looked shocked about the answer I gave them.

"The doctor said that she has amnesia. So, it's up to us to restore her memories because the only thing she remembers is us." England explained to not just my friends, but to everybody. After he said that, all the expressions in the room changed to shock and saddness. That soon ended when two people forced the front door open and one of the two people ran towards me and yelled, "What happened!"

The one who said that was a girl shorter than me, had brown hair and eyes and was called Katie. Another girl that was with her had dark skin, black long hair and brown eyes, who was named Maya. Of course everybody in the room went defensive, and was asked multiple questions about 'Who are you?' 'Why are you here?' The shorter girl replied, "We're her friends. We were suppose to meet up with her today and...do something together. Who are you people?"

"We are also her friends and she has been helping us with something important." replied Japan, who had remained calm. At first, the two newly arrived people didn't believe them, but quickly shrugged it off and went back to facing me. "We were really worried about you because we were suppose to meet up but you didn't show and we got worried that you might have done something. Are you ok?" Katie asked me. I was confused, and before I could respond, Germany stepped in and explain what was going on.

"Oh no. Why did this have to happen Katie? Do you think we will need to tell her about it?" Maya asked the girl. "I don't know. It might be better if we don't tell her because she can go back to living like she used to before she died." Katie quietly told Maya. "What are you two talking about aru?" China asked them, hearing them whispering. "Hey Kelly, why don't you go upstairs so we can tell the nations something important." Katie asked me. I was kind of reluctant to leave, but did as I was told since it was important.

"Why did you send her upstairs and what were you discussing with each other?" England asked the two girls. "Don't you want to know why we were suppose to meet up?" Katie asked everybody. All of them looked at each other, curious, and nodded in agreement.

"We were going to visit our best friend's grave today. Her name was Savanah, and she was Kelly's closest friend that she ever had. One day, a year from today, they were meeting up with each other to hang out but Savanah had been in a car crash. She didn't make it. That day, Kelly blamed herself for killing her best friend because it was her decision to invite her. She had cut herself off from the world, and didn't talk to anyone. She even stopped going to school and never left her room. After awhile she got better, but didn't trust anyone like she did Savanah. She may act like she's fine, but only acts like she really feels in front of her grave. My friend Maya and I, wondered if we needed to tell her about this or let her find out on her own." Katie finished saying.

Every country looked at one another, not believing the fact that I had lost my friend and even had acted like I was fine. They all felt terrible that I had such a painful memory, but started putting the pieces together. The leaving in the middle of the night. The crazy woman who tried to kill me. And the not telling anyone about it, plus me going to a cementary.

I had heard the whole thing, but thought it wasn't important because it didn't sound like that was who I am. I went to my room and started looking through my stuff that I had. I started getting a little light-headed and was leaning on the walls, trying to keep my balance. My vision started to blur and I tried to make my way to my bed, but didn't make it.

I fell to the floor, breathing heavy and my face felt very hot. I didn't pass out, but I was very close to. The others downstairs had heard the noise and rushed to my room, to find me lying on the floor, burning up. They all ran to my side to find out was wrong with me.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" England asked.

"She seems to have a high fever aru!" China said.

"Help me get her on the bed guys!" America asked, picking me up with my arm over his shoulder.

"I will go get some water and a wash cloth." Japan said as he went out the room.

Germany helped America place me in my bed and it felt as if my fever was rising, but maybe I was delirious. Japan came back in with a bowl of water and wash cloth in hands and went by my side. He put the cloth in the water and placed the damp cloth on my head, hoping it would bring my fever down. I kept breathing hard, my headache not making anything better.

After I seemed to have cooled down, all my friends had to leave even though they didn't want to. That left the nations to take care of me.

**A/N: Finished this chapter! Success! Anyways, hoped you like it and please review! I like it when people review! Til next time my friends.**

**Ciao**_**~for now**_


	11. Nightmares

**Me: I will try to make this chapter better than the last one!**

**England: ItalyGirl does not own Hetalia. Please read and review.**

**Me: You're not going to say anything else?**

**England: No, why the hell would I want to do that!**

**Me: Just asking... jesus christ**

**CHAPTER 10: NIGHTMARES**

After my fever had went down, all the nations thought that they could be able to sleep now and went to their rooms. All of them turned off the lights and when they got into their beds, had instantly fell asleep. Not me. It could be because of the fever, or could they be memories?

I saw myself running, in the pouring rain, and kept running. The water soaked my clothes and hair, leaving me freezing while I ran. I didn't look back, fearing what could happen if I did. The screams of pain escaped my lips because of the wounds I had sustained. It didn't stop me though. I kept running until I tripped, that was when I woke up from the terrifying dream. I was sweating and taking deep breathes to try and calm myself. I sat up in my bed and ran out into the hallway, entering the nearest room trying to seek comfort from someone.

The room that I entered was the one that was across from mine so, I ran in waking up whoever was in there. Actually, to my surprise, there was only one person in there, but that didn't matter because I went straight to the bed and clung to the person in it while shaking and crying.

This didn't surprise him at all so, he put his arms around me in a comforting way. It still felt wierd, but hey I went into a random room and put my arms around the only person I could find at the moment.

Said person had happened to be Russia...yeah, makes sense why he would be in a room by himself. I mean, a lot of countries fear him and all, but that didn't matter to me. "What wrong?" He asked me with a smile. I couldn't even respond because of all my crying that I was doing. After I didn't respond, he carried me back to my room and put me back in my bed.

Once I was covered with my blankets, he turned to leave, but stopped because I was still holding onto his scarf. I didn't want to be left alone, even if that meant I had to stay with Russia.

He just smiled and laid beside me. I fell asleep, knowing that someone was with me and I wasn't alone. The rest of the night I had no nightmares or whatever they were so, I was happy about that. I woke up from the morning light just barely to peek through my window shades and noticed the russian who stayed with me for the night was gone. 'Probably downstairs.' I thought.

I got up from my bed and went to my closet to pick some clothes to wear. I chose to wear faded jeans which I tucked into some hinking boots, and an a dark blue shirt that had a print of flowers on it. I tied my hair into a ponytail, but had hair on the side of my face because it wasn't long enough to be tied back. After I changed, I cleaned my room a little to pass time before heading down.

*Down Stairs*

"Are you sure, aru?" China asked the tall, russian man.

"Da, I think she might be remembering some memories because who could have a nightmare if they don't remember anything about their lives." Russia replied.

"He might have a point, though it must be painful ones if she went running to Russia of all people." England said.

"Yeah, what do you think she saw?" Japan asked, curious.

"You would have to ask her, but I doubt she would be willing to talk about it." Germany told Japan.

"I think I should go find out, since I'm the hero!" America yelled out.

"Nein! She will tell us when she feels like she needs to talk about it!" Germany told the younger nation.

They all agreed with Germany since that seemed the most reasonable decision. It would be better to wait for me to tell them instead of pushing me to tell them if I don't want to.

*Upstairs*

I think I have waited long enough so, I left my room and began down the stairs towards the kitchen. I was greeted by a lot of countries as I walked in.

"Guten Morgen, how are you?" Germany asked me.

"I'm fine, good morning to you too." I said with a smile, still trying to shake off the nightmare.

"Buongiorno! How did you sleep?" I was asked by and energetic Italy.

"Good morning Italy. I slept fine, thanks for asking." I replied.

We all ate breakfast together and talked about what we ahould do now. I tuned out the conversation, focusing on the nightmare I had last night. What was it? Japan noticed me in deep thought and asked, "Kelly-san, are you alright?"

"Uh...yeah. Just thinking about something, it's not important." I replied, surprised about him asking. He had a concern look on his face, but continued listening to the conversation. We all agreed to assign the countries we found with ones that needed finding, and start learning about where they could possibly go. Probably so that I could rest for the day instead of going outside. I was about to object, but thought that was for the best. We started doing that for awhile, but I got bored and went upstairs to find something to do.

I found a sketchbook and thought I could draw for a few minutes so that I could kill some time. I tried to think of something to draw and kind of let my mind wander while my pencil was on the paper. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and looked down to see what I drew, shocked, the paper had a picture of a field with many different flowers.

It looked pretty good so, I tore the page out and put it on the desk that was against the wall. I put my sketchbook off to the side and looked at the ceiling, the fan was turned on. I drifted asleep again, waiting as another nightmare appeared before me.

**A/N: Yeah...I got lazy and made this into a two part chapter. I know, a bad place to leave off at but, you know what...too bad. I am tired and have decided to make you suffer by wondering what is going to happen next. So HA! Anyways...please review! I like getting reviews because it must mean I'm doing a good job somehow on this story. Well...**

**Ciao**_**~for now**_


	12. Nightmares Part 2

**Me: I have announcement! I will try to update my story every other day when I can! Don't hurt me if I forget! I'm sorry! D:**

**Silvernight01: Sad...**

**Me: What are you doing here! I thought only countries, what the hell! And what's sad?**

**Silvernight01: Well you thought wrong, I'm watching you. The sad thing is that you remind me of Italy, with apologizing and not wanting to get hurt.**

**Me: Shut up! I'm sorry if I am an incredibly weak person! That is just how I am, sheesh!**

**Silvernight01: ItalyGirl58 does not own Hetalia, if she did, there would be hell. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

**Me: Are you only here to insult me or something? God make her go away. **

**CHAPTER 10: NIGHTMARES PART TWO**

_I wandered a house that was different from the one I was currently in, this one felt frightfully familiar. It felt like this one held an memory that I wished to not remember, like my mind wanted to torture me. I was walking in the hallway of the two story house, like I was trying to find something._

_Watching as I saw myself walking through the multiple rooms, I also noticed that nobody else was there except my little brother. He was fast asleep, his brown hair hanging in front of his face, looking peaceful. That didn't last long, scratching noises were being heard, almost as if someone was in the house. Being the older one, I went down to check and see what it was, praying that it was only a plant from outside. I was dead wrong._

_Quietly, I peeked into the kitchen and saw a tall stranger going through all the drawers there were. I gasped, but stopped before the guy could hear me and ran upstair, trying to be quiet. I went straight for my brother's room and woke him up, telling him to be quiet. The only place we could hide was either under the bed or in the shower. Who would look in a shower or under a bed? Nothing could be kept in those places so, we took our chances and went under the bed in his room. Luckily, it had been away from the stairs so, the man wouldn't be able to see us as he came up. My brother was wide awake, fearing if he would die or live._

_I told him that if one of us had to be dead, it would be me. That didn't mean I wasn't scared because that is what you would say to a younger sibling to calm them._

_Perferably, I would like neither of us to die, but I would go down protecting my little brother. I managed to grab my cell phone before diving under the bed. Before I could dial a number, the man was heading up the stairs. The noise from his steps echoed through the house because of the silence._

_He went and checked every room before coming to the one we were hiding in, we could clearly see his shoes moving about the room in a hurried pace. He went through every drawer, finding nothing of value. Though he did see that the bed that my brother was sleeping in had someone in it recently. That was when he knew that he wasn't the only one in the house and he was going to find us. He went back to check every room once more for us, I handed my brother the phone and told him to call 9-1-1._

_I came out from under the bed and told him to stay there, wait for help. Big mistake though, as soon as I left the room, I ran into the guy. I didn't think he would be outside the room so, I was caught off guard. Suddenly snapped out of my shock, I was ready to defend myself as the guy lunged toward me, knocking us to the ground. I fought back, punching, scratching, kicking and of course screaming. Who wouldn't scream in this situation? I was then thrown across the room and hit the floor-_

I woke up panting for air, sweat covered my face as the dream felt so real. How was I ever going to sleep if I kept waking up in this state. I tried taking deep breathes to calm myself, but that wasn't working. Then I got off my bed and ran down stairs and out the door, leaving very confused nations behind me. I didn't care. I wanted to get out of that house and away from these terrible nightmares. I ran, tears running down my face, my legs taking me somewhere, but I had no idea where. Behind me was all the nations trying to catch me, wondering why I was running away from them. There was a split in the road and I took the left, running to a field of flowers. What is this place?

Suddenly I felt a pain in my head, clutching it as I fell to my knees with pictures showing. A girl with brown hair that stopped at her neck and brown eyes, smiling. The field with her running in it. The special spot of white roses. A car crash. Me in the field.

All I could feel was the pain and then I saw some of the nations appearing where I was. Having no idea what to do, I ran towardsthe trees, but felt like I wasn't going fast enough. I was tripping on whatever was on the ground, but made it to the patch of white roses. When I got there, I couldn't find myself to get up and I just sat there.

I had scratches over my arms, legs and a few on my face, but otherwise I was fine. Or at least as fine as I could get. I brought my legs to my chest and buried my face into my knees, crying the tears I held back.

As I was crying, I could hear footsteps approaching to where I was and I was glad because there would be someone to comfort me. I couldn't bring myself to look at the person who found me, but I was then found in a warm embrace. Then, I decided to see who it was and saw that it was Italy. Thank god it was Italy. I couldn't keep it to myself any longer so, I turned around and put my arms around the italian, crying into his shoulder. I felt so lonely with no memories so, I was happy to have at least someone I knew. My eyes were starting to droop, but i didn't allow myself to fall asleep no matter how much i wanted to.

"If you're tired, you should go to asleep~" Italy told me. "No, if i fall asleep then the nightmares will return and i will be alone." I replied, shaking my head to stay awake. Italy called the others and told them that he found me, we were waiting for them to find us. "Do you want me to stay with you? Then when you do wake up, you will see that you're not alone!" Italy said in his happy voice he always had.

"Promise?" I asked, giving in to sleep. "Promessa!" He replied. After he said that, i fell asleep hearing the faint noises of talking in the background. Probably the others, must have found us finally. I soon felt myself being picked up and carried for who knows how long. I was asleep the entire, tired because haven't been getting a full night's sleep.

When we arrived at my house, I was brought to my room and set in my bed. I felt the bed shift meaning that Italy really did keep his promise. He promised that he would stay with me and he was. I was happy that he stayed with me, but I also knew that I would have to explain everything to all the others.

Whatever. I will deal with them later because all I want to do is sleep and that's exactly what I'm going to do. With a small smile, I fell completely asleep.

**A/N: Now that this chapter is done, I can now add what my friends have been bugging me about. The next few chapters will be what happened between my friends and the countries while we were trying to find other countries. Are you happy now guys?**

**Silvernight01: Yes we are.**

**scarlethero: Yes because you needed to.**

**Me: Yeah, you guys mainly Olivia kept saying 'you need to do our adventures' and now I am. It sometimes feels like I have no control of my story.**

**scarlethero: You don't!**

**Silvernight01: Yeah you really don't. Alex is your editor so she could change it if she wanted to and we are also in your story so we have a say. **

**Me: I feel like I'm being controled! T-T**

**Silvernight01 and scarlethero: You are!**

**Me: Thanks alot guys. You make me realize that my other friends are not as abusive as you are...help me...**

**Editor: Just wait for my reevolt...**


	13. Olivia and the Italys

**Me: Now to begin the individual chapters! Are u happy people?**

**scarlethero: Yes!**

**Silvernight01: Yes!**

**Me: God, so demanding.**

**scarlethero: ItalyGirl58 does not own Hetalia.**

**Me: Hey...**

**Silvernight01: Please read and review!**

**Me: HEY...**

**Silvernight01 and scarlethero: Enjoy!**

**Me: I didn't give you permission to do opening lines!**

**CHAPTER 11: OLIVIA AND THE ITALYS**

*_Olivia's POV_*

We wandered the city, looking for Spain and Prussia, who I have no idea why Kelly would assign those two to me. Just because I can find a way to get anybody to shut the hell up, doesn't mean that I want to. Now I have to look for a spaniard and a prussian with two italian which I don't mind. I actually like Romano because he's cool, but his brother is a little to wimpy for my friendship. Although he does make really good food unlike that british dumb ass. I mean how hard is it to make such simple foods and it turns out like crap? Not hard for England.

I'm glad that I don't have to travel with him which I doubt I would because Erin will insist that if they go into groups that she gets England and France. Not much of a suprise. I sighed before I looked up from the ground to talk to the Italy brothers.

"Um...Romano where is your brother?" I asked him.

"Huh? What the hell! Where did he go!" Romano yelled, looking around for his brother.

'Seriously? We are just about to start looking and Italy or Feliciano disappears now?' I thought to myself. Where could he possibly have to go at this moment?

"Seems like our search for Spain and Prussia turned into a search for Spain, Prussia and Feliciano..." I said to no one in particular. Kelly did tell me to go check restaurants, or italian restaurants at least. If he isn't at any of those I will have to ask his brother to see if he knows any other places he would be. Romano and I began to check every italian restaurant in sight, but didn't find him at any of them.

"Hey Romano, do you know where else we could look?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure where to look. He always spends his time with that potato bastard so, I don't see him as much." Romano yelled.

Yeah he was mad about me asking about where to look because it just lead back to Germany. Romano does not like that guy what so ever and prefers that we not talk to him, meaning we will have to find him on our own.

*_Hour and a half later_*

I say we looked at every corner that we could and still no sign of him or any clues to finding him.

"Excuse me..." A little voice said out.

I looked down to see a little girl who walked over to me, she looked to be like ten years old.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"You're looking for a man with auburn hair right?" She asked me.

"Yes we are! Do you know where we could find him?" I asked back.

"Yeah...I saw him head to the local park along with another man who had darker brown hair and green eyes." She said to me.

'That's got to be Spain!' I thought to myself.

"Thanks wierd girl who likes to help strangers." I told her before running to Romano. Yes I know, I said that because what girl is actually nice enough to help complete strangers and be normal at the same time. Seriously.

"Romano! I think I know where Italy is and possibly Spain." I said to him.

"What? The tomato bastard is with my brother?" Romano asked me.

"Probably because he was last seen walking to the local park with someone that has dark brown hair and green eyes." I replied back.

"Damnit! I wanted to find him last, but now he is with Feliciano." Romano complained.

We managed to make our way to the park and began looking around trying to find the two. After searching, we were about to give up until we saw the two walking on the hill that wasn't very far. I shouted at the two to get their attention because after so much walking around, there was no way in hell that I was going to walk up that hill. Feliciano noticed me and Romano, then began running towards us with Spain following him.

"Lovi~ I finally found you!" Spain said as he hugged the italian.

"G-get off me you tomato bastard!" Romano responded, trying to get Spain to stop hugging him.

"Why? I missed you so much!" Spain replied with a smile.

"No seriously, let him go. We need to find Prussia before it gets to dark to look for him." I said to him.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"I am Olivia who is suppose to find you and Prussia before I kill myself with all this running around." I replied.

I started to walk away with nothing more to say and thought about where Prussia would go. Which could be anywhere beccause I don't particulary know the character as well as I should, I could really care less about him. The only two that I really like are Romano and Canada. Now where to look?

"I guess we will have to start asking people about if they have seen or heard him." I said to really no one.

We began asking people if they saw a guy with red eyes, says 'awesome' alot and had a yellow chick with him. Some people said yes, but didn't know where he went and others said no.

I was about to give up on looking for him because the guy DOES NOT like to stay in one place at all. I then heard his annoying laugh come from somewhere.

"I am too awesome to stay here! You people are so un-awesome!" Prussia said and walked out of a restaurant.

"THERE YOU ARE!" I yelled at him as I jogged...ok more like tackled at him.

I was pissed because I looked all around for him and he was at this restaurant right here without me knowing it. What the hell! Spain and the Italy brothers had caught up with me after I ran towards Prussia, making sure he didn't leave my sights. I then noticed that he was walking away, so I grabbed his wrist before he could go anywhere.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I asked him, knowing his response.

"I'm way to awesome to stay with you losers." He said back.

_'Yeah that's what I thought you were going to say.'_ I thought to myself.

"Well too bad because you have to come with me whether you like it or not so, deal with it!" I told him. We better be able to go back to Kelly's house before I shoot him or something. I then got a call from Kelly and I answered my cell. She said that we should meet back up at her house.

Thank God! We get to go back to her house! Yay! I told her that I found Spain and Prussia and we would be there soon.

**A/N: Well this was the first adventure of one of my friends! I hope that you liked it and can't wait to do the next one. Also thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Me: Are you guys satisfied?**

**Silvernight01: Yes! Now that you are doing individual stories of us.**

**scarlethero: Yeah. We finally got you to write them and I didn't have to remove your arm from it's socket. Yay!**

**Me: Yeah yay! *I'm so scared* Til next time!**

**Ciao**_**~for now**_


	14. Another Fact Learned

**Me: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while because my laptop was taken away from me. T-T**

**I managed to put this chapter up from school and I hope that you like it and sadly my editor can't edit because then I wouldn't be able to post this. Anyways, I apologize and on with the chapter! **

**Italy: Please read and review! ItalyGirl58 does not own this story! Also she is sorry again!**

**CHAPTER 12: ANOTHER FACT LEARNED**

"Hey guys, why don't we do something fun today?" I asked everybody.

"We don't have time, we need to find the other countries!" Germany yelled.

"So? Why do we have to work all the time?" I asked back.

"Ve~ I would like to have fun today!" Italy cheered.

"It would be nice to actually relax for today, we have found quite a few countries." Japan stated.

"Yeah, dude seriously, its only for one day!" America said.

"Fine, what are we doing then Kelly?" Germany asked, defeat in his tone. I smiled because I knew the perfect place to hang out even if it wasn't my favorite place. We could still have fun and there would be a lot of people so, it wouldn't look weird to arrive with a lot of people. I think I will only bring Germany, Japan, Italy, America, Russia, China, England and France.

"We are going to the pool! I know that is a very fun place!" I smiled.

"Yay! This is going to be fun~" Italy responded.

"Yes, so everybody get ready and since you don't have swimsuits, you will have to use the clothes that I bought you and just swim in those. Everybody get in the car and wait while I go change." I told all of them while I ran up the stairs.

"She seems very excited." England said.

"Of course she would aru. It will be the first time we have done anything other than searching in a while aru." China said to everyone.

"Might as well get everybody into the car so, we can get ready to leave when she comes back." Japan told all of them.

"Ok dudes! Everybody get into the car!" America yelled, running outside.

"Ok, I know it's dangerous to go to the pool because I can't swim, but it seems like the best place to go. Also when we get there, we will have to remember to call the countries by their human names to avoid trouble." I said to myself. I grabbed my swimsuit and went to the bathroom to change into my swimsuit. After I changed, I put on a red shirt to cover my swimsuit until I got to the local pool. The pool that we would be going to is really cool because the people play music instead of it being quiet.

"Woo hoo! Pool time!" America screamed. Jumping into the pool.

"Hurry up Germany! Let's go too!" Italy yelled, grabbing him by the wrists.

"Feliciano! Remember to use human names in public!" I told the Italian who began apologizing.

"I'm sorry Kelly! I won't forget again!" He yelled back.

I mentally sighed and allowed the others to go ahead of me. After I made sure that everyone was alright, I went to where Japan was sitting.

"Aren't ya gonna go join them Kiku?" I asked him.

"I might, but I'm not much on swimming. What about you Kelly-san?"

"I will, just wanting to make sure everyone was ok!"

"O-oh, you don't have to worry about me." He seemed a little embarrassed about me being worried about him. There was even a slight blush forming on his cheeks. I smiled at him before leaving. I headed to the pool and jumped in after taking my cover shirt off. I went around the water a little, but the highest I could go is five feet. After what seemed like an hour, I got out and was back onto the concrete, heading to the other side of the pool. Then, more people started coming into the pool and before I knew it they were pushing me closer to the pool.

I screamed at them to stop pushing because I was near the eight feet side of the pool.

"Hey Kiku, do you hear that?" Russia asked Japan.

"Yeah, what could it be?"

"It sounded like Kelly, da?"

"I do not see her…"

They two countries looked around until they found me struggling to get away from the mob of people.

"Stop pushing! I can't swim!" I yelled at the people.

After hearing that, both Russia and Japan started to panic. They began running to get to me before I could get…

Splash!

Too late.

"Kelly!"

"Kelly-san!"

Would I really die before my time?

Splash!

Russia jumped into the pool and began swimming to me before I could take in too much water. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the surface of the water. I was put on the side of the concrete sidewalk and was coughing up water.

"Kelly-san are you ok?" Japan asked.

"Yeah I will be fine."

**A/N: Stopped right there, but I will continue this chapter. I added this because I felt like I needed to update this chapter. Thanks again for reading and please review!**

**Ciao~for now!**


	15. Birthday

**Me: Yeah I know the last chapter was short, but I made it in an hour at school in my english class while everybody else watched Finding Nemo. The reason I made that chapter was because I felt like I needed to update my story and the only way I'm making this chapter is because I am sneaking onto the computer.**

**America: That sucks!**

**Me: I know...but on with the chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**America: Ok dudes, read and review this story, ItalyGirl58 doesn't own anything... except this story!**

**CHAPTER 13: BIRTHDAY**

Some of the countries were starting to wonder where me, Japan and Russia had gone. England, China, and France were standing together under a shaded tree and England was starting to worry.

"Where is Kelly, Kiku and Ivan?" England asked, hoping for an answer.

"Maybe at one of the benches aru?" China replied.

"I don't see them." France replied to China's suggestion.

"Who are you guys looking for?" Germany asked, walking up to the small group, Italy following behind him.

"We don't know where Kelly, Kiku or Ivan are." England told Germany.

"Hey dudes! Why are we gathering around here?" America yelled as he ran towards the group.

"Have you seen Kelly, Kiku or Ivan around aru?"

"Well I saw Kelly walk over there...!" America began saying, but was surprised by something and began running to where he pointed at.

"Where is that git running off- oh god is that her!" England exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at what England was staring at and saw me on the ground coughing up water. At that point, all countries took off running to where me, Japan and Russia were, wondering what happened. America had gotten to me before the others since he had a head start.

"Ivan! What happened!" Germany asked Russia.

"She fell into the pool and was starting to drown. Apparently she can't swim." Russia told not just Germany, but everybody. I soon felt a towel wrap around me and I looked up to see China.

"Here, this might help aru." China said to me.

"Thanks." I responded. America soon picked me up and carried me to one of the benches, far away from the pool. Not long after he put me down, all the countries started crowding around, trying to make sure I was ok.

"Guys, I'm fine!" I told all of them.

"Are you sure? You nearly drowned!" England pointed out.

"It's true! Luckily for you that Kiku and Ivan were there for you." France said.

"Why were you so close to the pool anyway aru?" China asked.

"I was looking around trying to find all of you so that we could get home before it got late." I told all of them. Some started feeling guilty about how I was trying to find them and was putting my safety at risk.

"Well let's get back to the house then, I will be driving since I figure that would be best for you and does anyone know the directions back?" Germany asked.

"I do Ludwig-san." Japan spoke.

"Why can't I help? It is my own house anyway." I asked.

"You will be sitting in the back with everyone else, and thats an order." Germany said.

"Fine." I grumbled.

We all got back to my car and piled in and it was a little akward, well not akward, but just weird. I had to sit in between America and England and it was weird because all my friends are girls so, I'm not use to sitting with guys even though almost all the nations we have found are guys. The only girl we found was Liechtenstein. The entire ride back to the house was filled with arguements and random conversations, but I tuned it out easily since I'm use to it. I was starting to feel a little tired from what happened today, but I was trying to fight off sleep. I knew that if I did fall asleep that I would end up on one of the countries and make the whole situation akward. Too late. I was already leaning on England's shoulder because he was on the right of me and I always lean to the right if I fall asleep in a car.

"Uh guys? I think she fell asleep." America said. All the countries quieted down and turned to where I was asleep on England's shoulder.

"Aww, looks like she likes you Angleterre!" France commented.

"S-shut up frog! She just fell over from trying to sleep upright!" England argued even though he was blushing.

"Sure dude, whatever you say." America said.

"Are we there yet Germany?" England asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"Yeah, pulling into the driveway now." Germany responded. I think at that moment that England was thanking god for getting him out of that situation. In the house were Spain, Romano, Prussia, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria, Hong Kong, Iceland and Canada the ones who didn't go because of limited space in the car. America decided to carry me inside because he wanted to be the hero and didn't trust Russia.

America carried me upstairs while everyone (axis and allies) explained what happened to the others.

"What is taking America so long to come down here?" Germany complained.

"America, hurry up will you!" England yelled to the upstairs level.

"Coming!" America yelled back and then came running down the stairs.

"What took you so long aru?" China asked.

"Well, she kinda was holding onto my arm and I had to pull her off. She was pretty determined though, I almost couldn't get her hand off...I could have, but I mean without hurting her.

"She did the same thing with me so, I had to stay with her for the night." Russia said. All the countries froze and stared at Russia, very surprised.

"S-she did?" England stuttered.

"Da, but I'm surprised that she let you go America, maybe she likes me more than you." Russia smiled.

"Yeah right, I had to pull her off of me, you just stayed with her because you could." America said.

I slept for the rest of the day, unaware of what was going on downstairs.

~~~Next Day~~~

Ok, today we would get back to searching for more countries becuase we needed to find more. We still have quite a few more to find...I mean we have to find like almost twenty more! I looked at my phone to see what time it was and saw what the date was. My birthday. I hate my birthday because everyone always asks your opinion about everything and it's annoying.

All I want is to be treated normally. I sighed as I got out of my bed and quickly changed into casual clothes, then headed downstairs. I was about to get something to eat, but my phone rang and rang rather loudly. That meant that my friend Maya was calling me because only she would be calling this early.

The loud ringtone from my phone was starting to wake all the countries so, I ran to my backyard and accepted the call.

_"Hello?"_

_"Happy birthday!"_

_"*sigh* I already told you that I don't celebrate my birthday."_

_"Come on, you really should like your birthday more."_

_"Well I don't."_

_"You do realize that everybody will be telling you happy birthday whether you like it or not?"_

_"Yes I know."_

_"Well?"_

_"Well what?"_

_"How will you hide it from everyone who is currently in your house?"_

_"Oh crap! I guess I will watch all phones."_

_"Good luck! Happy birthday again! Bye."_

_"Bye...and thanks."_

I headed back inside, only to be greeted by very confused countries about who I was talking to on the phone.

"Who was that?" Spain asked me.

"It was one of my friends." I responded.

"Why would she be calling you so damn early!" Romano asked or yelled...or more like demanded.

"Uh, to make sure that...I was ok." I lied.

"Why don't we eat something now since we're all up?" I asked. Everyone agreed, but as they were getting their food, I realized that I needed to get some clothes for Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Hong Kong, Iceland, Prussia and Spain. Liechtenstein can borrow some of my clothes for today until we can go out and buy some.

"Hey Liechtenstein, when you're done eating come to my room." I told her. I ran upstairs and waited for her to come to my room. To pass time, I turned my radio on and listened to the songs that played and even sung along with most of them. I really love 'What doesn't kill you', I have the song memorized by heart and I tend to sing it every time I hear it.

I even sing along without realizing that I am doing so, which I was doing right at the moment. As soon as the song ended, I turned around and saw Liechtenstein standing there looking surprised.

"That was very good, you sound like the singer." Liechtenstein told me.

"T-thanks, I don't really sing in front of people much unless it's that song. If it is then, I have to sing it because its the best." I smiled.

"What song was it?"

"What doesn't kill you. I love the words, thats why I sing it." I told her.

"Me too. Why did you want to see me?"

"Oh yeah! I want you to try on clothes so that you can wear something different until I can buy you some new clothes. I picked some things that might fit you so, you go find something and can come back downstairs when you're done. Also you can lock the door if you want, but I advise that you do." I told her, exiting the room.

As soon as I closed the door, my phone rang again and I checked the caller i.d. It was Katie this time. I sighed and answered the call.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, happy birthday!"_

_"I already told you-"_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah that 'I don't like my birthday because people don't treat me like they normally would' and blah, blah,blah."_

_"So why are you calling then?"_

_"I still am wishing you a happy birthday so, expect something in the mail!"_

_"Please tell me that you didn't send something."_

_"I did and you better like it!"_

_"Ugh, why must my friends obsess over my birthday?"_

_"Because we love you and you're family."_

_"Whatever, anyway I got to go work on finding other countries so bye."_

_"Bye!"_

Jesus, why must all of them do this. I am actually wondering what she sent me now.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Must be whatever she sent me." I told myself. I walked down the stairs and went straight for the door and opened it. I was surprised to see South Korea standing there.

"South Korea! What are you doing here!" I asked and then looked outside. I saw my friend Katie in her car, waving before driving off. That must have meant that she was driving while talking with me. At least this was a present that I actually liked, which means that South Korea is off the list! Yay! I ran to where everybody was gathered (aka: the living room) and was dragging South Korea behind me. Yeah...he was terribly confused.

"What is going on da-ze?" He asked while I was dragging him.

"You will see!" I responded. I soon had burst through the doors and pushed South Korea in front of me.

"Korea! You're here aru!" China said, surprised.

'Well duh he's here, I kinda pushed him into the room.' I thought to myself. Soon Liechtenstein came down the stairs wearing shorts with a belt and a short sleeve shirt. I was happy that something had fit her and she looked pretty good.

"Ok, how did Korea get here?" America asked.

"Oh! One of my friends found him and dropped him off here." I replied.

"Well that was nice of her." England said.

"Uh, yeah!" I said.

The house phone then rang and before I picked the phone up, I told the countries that someone show where Korea would be staying. China said that he would do it and took Korea up the stairs to one of the rooms. I went back to the phone and answered it.

_"Hello?"_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

_"Who is this?"_

_"Grace...and Erin!"_

_"Oh joy, two people."_

_"I already told you about my-today I mean." I quickly corrected myself because I wasn't alone._

_"Yeah we know, but still."_

_"Yeah, you can't stop us from calling you."_

_"Sure, but can you call some other time because I'm sorta busy right now."_

_"Yeah, but did you get our present?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Oh! Guess you still have to find out. See ya then, bye!" They hung up before I could say anything._

"Ok, that was weird." I said to myself. I put the phone back to where it was which was in the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Russia asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, just another one of my friends calling me. Nothing big."

"Why does it seem like you're hiding something?"

"Maybe I am, but I better go back to the others."

That being said, we both left the kitchen and headed back to the living room. Hiding my birthday is a lot harder now that Russia is starting to suspect something. What I didn't know was that after China had left South Korea upstairs, he got curious and decided to go through my things until he found a calender under some papers. He looked at the date to see that it said that it was my birthday.

He decided that he would tell everyone about it, but would not allow me to find out. So, he quickly put the calender back where it was so that it would seem like he didn't find it. After it was returned back, he went to the stairs to go tell everyone.

I passed him as I was going up the stairs while he was going down. I was going to my room to check my email and clean my room because it has been a while since I had last cleaned it.

"Hey, you will never guess what I found out da-ze!" South Korea said to all the countries ggathered in the living room.

"Ve~ What is it?" Italy asked, curious.

"Guess what today is da-ze."

"Sunday?" America suggested.

"Yes, but it is Kelly's birthday da-ze!"

A silence filled the room until...

"WHAT!" Almost everyone yelled.

"So thats why she is acting a little different and all the phone calls." England said.

"Why would she hide this from us?" France asked.

"I don't know, but we totally need to do something for her!" America said.

"Like?" Russia asked.

"I think we should do karaoke!" Italy cheered.

"Karaoke originated in South Korea da-ze!"

"That is an awesome idea Italy!" America complimented.

"Not as awesome as me though!" Prussia said, entering the conversation.

All of the countries agreed on doing karaoke because it seemed like a fun thing to do for a birthday without letting the person know that you know about their birthday. Everyone waited for me to come down the stairs which kinda had me worried about what they planned. Suddenly, all of them practically yelled at me saying they wanted to do karaoke.

"Why the sudden urge to do karaoke?" I asked, confused at the idea.

"Um, I told them about how I heard you sing and thought that they should hear you." Liechtenstein lied, well about telling them not that I wasn't bad at singing.

"Liechtenstein! Why'd you tell them!" I asked...ok more like whine.

"Please can we do it?" Italy asked.

I looked at him ready to argue, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Italy could be quite cute sometimes and you wouldn't be able to be mad except maybe my friends... all I know is that I can't.

"Ok Italy, we'll do karaoke." I told him.

"Yay!" He cheered, obviously excited.

This was going to be an interesting experience. Hopefully I won't have to sing because it feels strange for me to sing in front of people which is why I always sing to myself. Since there was too many people for me to fit into my car, we were going to have to walk which should only take about half an hour or so.

"Well? Let's go people." I said.

Everybody got out the door, some fast and others slow. We began our walk to the closest karaoke place which was pretty normal except the occasional glances I kept getting from every country. The reason why... I had no idea. I was happy when we made it to the door because it meant that everybody would start doing something and not stare at me. So one by one almost every nation had a chance to sing a random song or one that they chose. I just sat in one of the chairs and watched in amusement of everyone singing. This was a very interesting birthday that I ever had.

The only thing that I had hoped for was that my sister wouldn't stop by. We always were the opposite of each other and the same age too. We weren't twins if thats what you're wondering. Almost every time we talked, it would turn into an arguement and one of us would end up hurt.

"Aren't you going to sing?" Italy asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um, no, I don't think so." I told him.

"Why not? You have such a pretty voice." Liechtenstein said, entering the conversation.

"Woah, you actually heard her sing!" America asked.

"Yes I did. It was very good." Liechtenstein responded back.

I was about to say something, but Liechtenstein ran off to the dj for some reason. I mentally sighed, wondering what she was planning. Before I had a chance to explain why I didn't want to sing, Liechtenstein returned and pushed me to where the microphone stand was. She ran off and almost all eyes were on me. Suddenly, a song that I knew began playing. The song that I sung no matter what. It was when I began singing that everyone's eyes were on me, amazed at how I sounded or at least that was what I think they were staring at me for.

_"You know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here all alone."_

_"You know I dream in color and do the things I want."_

_"You think you got the best of me, think you've had the last laugh."_

_"Bet you think everything good is gone."_

_"Think you left me broken down, think that I'd come running back."_

_"Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong."_

**This was something I could do without having to fear what everyone would think of**.

_"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone."_

_"What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,_

_Footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone."_

**This was something that I was proud of.**

_"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stronger, just me, myself and I."_

_"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone."_

_"You heard that I was starting over with someone new,_

_They told you I was moving on over you."_

_"You didn't think that I'd come back,_

_I'd come back swinging, you tried to break me, but you see."_

_"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone."_

_"What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,_

_Footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone."_

_"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stronger, just me, myself and I."_

_"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone."_

**This was something that was me.**

_"Thanks to you I've got a new thing started,_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted'_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me'_

_You know in the end of the day you left is just my beginning,_

_In the end..."_

_"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone."_

_"What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,_

_Footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone."_

_"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stronger, just me, myself and I."_

_"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone..."_

_"When I'm alone."_

I finished my song and returned the microphone back to it's stand and walked back to where I was originally sitting. When I had sat down, I looked up to see all the shocked faces of all the nations. I felt my face grow hot from nervousness about what they thought.

"Wow, that was amazing." Japan told me, still surprised about the entire thing.

"That was more than amazing!" America exclaimed.

"That was very pretty Kelly!" Italy complimented.

"T-thanks." I responded. "Well, I guess we better head back to the house since it's getting late."

"Good idea." Germany said, still shocked but keeping calm.

We all exited the place and began our walk back to my house and the entire way there was filled with compliments. This was one of the best birthdays that I had ever had. When we arrived at the driveway, I noticed that some lights were on. Which meant that someone was inside that I didn't know about. Some of the countries noticed my change in mood and asked me about it.

"What is the matter?" Russia asked me.

"Someone is in the house." I said to him.

"Who could it be?" England asked.

"Only one way to find out." I told him.

We all headed to the front door and I grabbed the door handle and turned the knob, pushing the door open. I looked up at the figure who stood in front of me. Kathryn, otherwise known as my sister.

**A/N: This took a lot longer than I thought it would, but I have completed this chapter! Success! Please review though, I love it when my readers review. And to Erin; one more chapter after this one and then I will do your side story so, don't worry! I didn't forget!**

_**Ciao~for now**_


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Me: Hello peoples of ! I'm sorry to say that this is not an update even though I really wish it was!**

**The reason I haven't updated my stories is because my damn laptop decided to be dumb and stupid along with many other things and break…or something along the lines of that. I'm not sure; technology just hates me for some reason.**

**England: You're deciding to tell them this now?**

**Me: Shut up! Nobody asked you!**

**England: Why now?**

**Me: Because I can!**

**America: That's a lame excuse dude!**

**Me: I know T-T I'm so lame…**

**Canada: If you are wondering, ItalyGirl58 was able to post this from her uncle's computer. The only other access of internet she has is her brother's zune…which she still hasn't given back…**

**Me: It's not like he **_**NEEDS **_**to listen to music anyway. Bad for his health.**

**America: Whatever.**

**Me: Shut it! Anyways, I am working on chapters for all my stories and when I am able to, I will add a chapter or two to each one. This also includes Magical Assistance by Souls'club.**

**If you haven't, please read Magical Assistance by Souls'club and submit a character. Everything about it is on chapter one at the end of the chapter and put the descriptions in a review or pm me or Souls'club.**

**Thanks again! I will try to update, but until then…**

_**Ciao~ for now.**_


End file.
